Le souffle de la révolte
by Larem-Akira
Summary: La survie ça ne laisse personne indemne. ça ravage, ça laisse des marques et parfois ça détruis des vies. ça creuse et même si on se sent vivre, on garde toujours en mémoire le goût du sang dans la bouche. Tapi dans l'ombre, il restait encore un clan debout pour mettre en marche la révolte. (suite de Vous voir sourire à nouveau, Penguin/Oc)
1. Live in captivity under the name of just

**Coucou mes lamas !**

 **Me voila avec la suite des aventures de nos pirates préférés ainsi que celles de Sacha ici. La seconde partie de « vous voir sourire à nouveau » commence ici. Pour les petits nouveaux qui tomberont sur cette histoire, je vous conseille plutôt d'aller là lire avant de commencer celle-ci. Je prévois pas mal d'intrigues ici, de nouveaux personnages qui feront bientôt leur apparition au fil des chapitres. Vous en saurez également plus sur cette histoire de contaminés ! Je vous laisse ici avec ce petit chapitre en guise d'introduction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en fin de chapitre ça fait toujours plaisir. Sur ce une bonne lecture à vous tous et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 _Live in captivity under the name of justice_

L'orage grondait sur cette immense forteresse qui dominait les flots écrasée sous un torrent de pluie. En son sommet, le vent malmener son symbole le plus haut et le plus fort qui continue de porter fièrement les idéaux de ces hommes qui couraient sous la pluie. La tempête absorbait tout les bruits pour les recracher violemment en une bourrasque qui balayer tout sur son passage. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer dans la brume une forme flottant sur les eaux déchaînées venant se briser contre celle-ci ne laissant ainsi aucun répit aux cris qui se perdaient aux sons des vagues envahissantes. À son bord une immense silhouette vêtue de blanc se tenait immobile au milieu du pont observant calmement la nature se déchaîner sur lui et les occupants du vaisseaux. Autour de lui, ses hommes courraient dans tout les sens travaillant d' arrache pied pour braver ce déluge infernal. Dans cette cacophonie assourdissante une voix parvint tout de même à déchirer le voile assourdissant du vent lui fouettant le visage.

-« Amiral ! Le port du quartier général est en vue ! »

Interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées maussades, l'interpellé levé le nez ou plutôt baissa celui-ci pour chercher la provenance de celle-ci. Il ne dû pas chercher longtemps car l'homme se tenait droit comme un i devant lui attendant ses instructions. Celui-ci soupira de lassitude et réajusta son masque de sommeil sur son front humide et collant.

-« Dans combien de temps atteindrons-nous notre destination Soldat ? »

-« Si tout se passe bien je dirais environ vingt à vingt-cinq minutes Amiral Aokiji ! »

-« Bien, je retourne dans ma cabine piquer un somme. Envoyez quelqu'un me réveiller quand nous serons arrivé, je vous laisse gère la suite des opérations Soldat. »

-« à vos ordres Amiral ! »

L'homme soupira une énième fois et disparut en fermant l'épaisse porte en bois derrière lui. Blasé, le faisan marcha d'un pas peu motivé jusqu'à sa cabine mais une porte en particulier attira son attention. C'était la porte menant vers les cellules ou on gardait enfermés les pirates. Enfin le captif de ce jour pluvieux est différent de ses hôtes habituels. Dans l'une de ces cellules s'y trouvait un être assez spécial, une perle rare en quelque sorte. Du moins c'est comme ça que cet homme -et scientifique- Vegapunk décrit son dernier sujet le plus prometteur car les autres ont mystérieusement disparu au cours d'une mission. Étant dans la Marine depuis des années, Aokiji ne croit plus aux coïncidences depuis longtemps et la disparition des cobayes de cette unité n'en est pas une.

Redoutable et entraîner à combattre et à supprimer les pirates, leur origine commune ne pouvait que les pousser à s'évanouir dans la nature une fois que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais tous n'avaient pas eu cette chance et la captive croupissant au fond du couloir en faisait les frais. À commencer par cette étrange maladie cardiaque qui s'est soudainement déclenchée un jour après leur arrivée sur Haldir. Ses premier symptômes se voyaient au premier coup d'oeil et quelle ironie en parlant de ce sens-là. Avant que la tempête ne les surprenne plutôt dans la soirée, le faisan était venu constater ce fait de ses propres yeux. Au premier regard il ne l'avoua pas mais ses pupilles vermeilles lui coupèrent le souffle et lui n'était pas un homme facilement impressionnable avait détourné le regard. Il ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe purement instinctif mais sous ses yeux rouge, Aokiji se sentait comme une proie sur le point de se faire dévorer par son prédateur.

Son teint crayeux et ses mèches immaculées ne faisait qu'accentuer le contraste avec les orbes carmines et son manque d'expression ne la rendait guère amicale. Celle-ci lui avait tourné le dos après son arrivée et un vif échos dans son esprit lui admonesta une violente migraine avant qu'il n'en comprenne le sens.

 _ **« Allez-vous en ! »**_

D'après les notes laissées à l'abandon sur le bureau à ses côtés, cette capacité rare dans le commun des mortels était directement liée à sa maladie tout comme cette allure de spectre. Maintenant qu'il y repense, l'unité n'est pas la seule à avoir disparu. Un marine du nom de Lex non répertorié dans leur liste ainsi que l'assistant du cobaye M-21 ont également disparus de la circulation. Le noiraud à la peau basanée bailla d'ennui en comprenant que ces détails ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose. Beaucoup de paperasse, des interrogatoires et très certainement une réunion des hauts-gradés pour débattre de ce problème qui leur tombent dessus soudainement. Akainu serait furieux et ça lui retomberait d'office dessus. Le seul qui pourrait trouver son reste la dedans c'est Vegapunk car non seulement il récupérer un sujet en vie mais c'est également l'occasion rêvée pour lui de faire ses preuves. Le sujet M-21 n'est pas un produit de sa création et l'homme ne se gêne aucunement pour faire valoir à quel point ses recherches et ses sujets valent mieux qu'un seul sujet enfuis dans la nature.

Sortant de ses rêveries, l'amiral quitta les lieux et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine pour un repos mérité. Il préférer de loin dormir et oublier la galère de son boulot. Mais aussi il voulait oublier au plus vite le regard assassin de la sorcière qui avait gelé son esprit en croisant son regard. Et celle-ci dans l'obscurité de son antre grelottait sur son lit malgré sa colère plus que palpable c'était la peur qui dominait et reprenait ses droits sur sa nature craintive et sauvage. La peur de l'inconnu quant au sort qui lui ai réservé quand elle reviendra dans cette prison de pierre. Parce qu'elle sera définitivement seule et qu'elle ignore ou sont les siens et s'ils vont bien. Son seul moyen de communiquer demeurant à l'intérieur de sa cabine ou elle ne se trouve pas. Sacha est morte de peur pour sa famille et ses nakamas. Elle qui ne croit en rien depuis longtemps prie silencieusement qu'il ne se soit rien passé de grave pour eux. Priant pour son frère seule famille encore en vie lui restant ainsi que Moineau dominée par sa folie et sa candeur. Ou qu'ils soient, elle veut qu'ils y restent en sûreté. De son côté, il lui faudrait certainement affronter la colère d'un homme qui ne pardonne pas l'échec et qui règle ceux-ci d'une mort impitoyable et douloureuse. Son retour dans le quartier général serait sûrement son dernier voyage et probablement son ultime tombeau.


	2. The shadow of the white devil

**Aye Aye mes lamas !**

 **Oui je suis rapide en ce moment et comme les vacances commencent enfin j'ai ainsi l'occasion de publier plus souvent la suite de l'histoire ! Et autant vous dire que je compte bien mettre à profit celà vu ce que j'ai en tête ! Je continue donc sur ma lancée ici en postant la suite.**

 **Mention probable de Moineau et de Sylver Ocs appartenant à Zephyra-Lorem-Varia avec qui j'écris mes histoires qui sont un point de vue externe à la sienne via mes propres personnages. Vous pouvez donc considérez cela comme une collab' entre nos deux histoires !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et laissez vos impressions avec une petite review !**

 _ **The shadow of the white devil**_

La tension atteignait son paroxysme dans le hall d'entrée du quartier général. Assit dans son siège les bras croisé sur son torse bien bâti, un homme vêtu d'un costume bordeaux épiait la scène qui se déroule sous son nez. Son collègue l'homme des glaces quitte le navire ou du moins il aimerait quitter celui-ci mais quelque chose s'y oppose fermement. Intrigué son collègue au sang chaud se lève pour comprendre la cause de cette agitation. Des cris parviennent et il aperçoit cette chose recroquevillée se rouler à terre en se cachant le visage. Agacé et contrarié, Aikanu saisit brutalement le bras de la sentinelle qui continue de se débattre malgré ses menaces.

-« Si tu ne te tien pas à carreaux même le dernier niveau d'Impel Down te semblera plus agréable que le sort qui t'es réservé. »

Toutefois cet avertissement ne semble pas avoir l'effet voulu sur Sacha qui se débat toujours les yeux résolument clos. L'air se réchauffe un peu trop vite et avant que Aokiji n'ai eu le temps d'empêcher l'inévitable, une main se pose sur l'épaule du chien fou qui toise le propriétaire de celle-ci.

-« Professeur Vegapunk ? »

-« Si vous le permettez Amiral, mon sujet est malade et l'un des symptômes affecte sa vision. »

-« Soyez plus claire Professeur. »

-« Mais bien, en d'autres termes ma petite Scarlet ne supporte plus la lumière du soleil. Ayant appris la nouvelle je me suis attelé à concevoir une paire de lunette spécial pour ne pas blesser davantage ses yeux. Un sujet aveugle ne serait guère utile pour appliquer comme il se doit la justice absolue. »

-« Effectivement.. »

-« Si vous le permettez maintenant je dois sans plus tarder entamer un traitement adapté pour soigner cette vilaine infection. »

-« J'ai des questions à lui poser d'abord. »

-« Et comme vous le voyez, mon sujet n'est pas en état de subir l'un de vos petits interrogatoires Amiral. Elle souffre de déshydratation, manque de sommeil et je dois encore passer des examens pour déterminer l'étendue des dégâts puisqu'il n'y avait personne à bord de qualifié pour la soigner. »

-« Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pas plus. »

-« Je saurais m'en contenter Amiral. »

Le scientifique en blouse blanche prit la chaîne des menottes de son cobaye après lui avoir posé des lunettes aux verres épais et teintés d'une couleur jaunâtre. Glissant les branches de celle-ci sous ses mèches blanches, Vegapunk laissa ses doigts glisser sous la mâchoire de la jeune fille un sourire en coin. Le contact de ses doigts froids lui provoqua un frisson qui la répugna et Sacha s'écarta immédiatement. Loin de s'offusquer, le sourire du laborantin s'accentua creusant de légères fossettes aux coins de ses joues. Le tempérament farouche et imprévisible de la lionne avait le mérite de le divertir quelque part car un sujet docile aux moindres de ses caprices devenait ennuyeux. L'homme à la chevelure grisonnante lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna tirant sans ménagement sur la chaîne de ses menottes pour la forcer à le suivre. Un grognement lui répondit en retour et il préféra ignorer cela pour entamer la conversation se souciant peu qu'elle lui réponde ou pas.

-« Si tu me laisse faire mon travail comme il se doit et que tu obéit à tes supérieurs, je ferais en sorte que tu n'ai pas trop mal pendant les tests et tu pourras garder tes lunettes quand tu sortiras Scarlet. »

-« Et vous croyez que je vais gentiment accepter ça ? C'est à cause de vous si je suis dans cet état. Rectification votre pédé de clown y est aussi pour quelque chose. »

-« Oh ? C'est donc à lui que je dois ça ? Quel garnement dommage qu'il ai disparu, il avait le mérite d'être plutôt utile pour le gouvernement et mes recherches. »

-« Priez plutôt que je ne lui tombe pas dessus. Il n'en sortira pas indemne.. »

-« Ohoh ne pense pas sortir d'ici avant un moment avec la pagaille qu'a causée cette peste de cyborg, elle a tout intérêt à ne pas montrer le bout de son nez avant un moment ainsi que celui de son toutou de compagnie. »

-« Ou qu'ils soient, Sempai et Moineau sont à l'abri loin d'ici.. »

Le scientifique tiqua au terme employé pour désigner son collègue canin. Le fait que lui ai droit à un titre respectueux l'irrita mais sa fierté l'empêchait de montrer son mécontentement à la lionne. Aussi, il préféra accélérer le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite son laboratoire ou son assistant installé à un bureau s'occupait à remplir plusieurs document empilé à ses côtés. Le retour de son supérieur lui fit lever le nez de sa paperasse et son regard se figea à la vue de la lionne et son état physique. Le médecin quitta son siège sous le regard méfiant de Sacha qui se rappela son étrange conversation des jours auparavant alors qu'elle se trouvait à Haldir. Elle avait des doutes mais encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse vérifier si ses doutes allaient se confirmer avec de telles suppositions.

-« Changement de programme Zero, la situation à changé. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire Maître ? »

-« Allons ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je dit. Tu sais très bien ce que je te demande. Prépare une double injection de sérum nous devons éliminer au plus le parasite pour ne garder que l'enzyme qu'il produit pour décupler les capacités. »

Le blanc s'exécuta en silence préparant le nécessaire il sorti une aiguille plus longue que la norme reliée à deux poches de perfusions contenant un liquide blanc. De son côté Vegapunk força Sacha s'allonger de force et usa une seconde fois de boucles métallique en granit marin pour éviter toute réactions imprévisible de sa part. Couchée sur le dos, la blanche continuait de s'agiter une lueur de colère brillant dangereusement dans ses yeux qui soutenait le regard suffisant que lui jeter le scientifique à ses côtés. Son regard ensuite sur les activités de l'assistant et une idée lui frôla l'esprit quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Elle senti nettement un lien très fort se renouer avec son esprit et une vague apaisante déferla dans tout son corps qui se détendit. La lionne se sentait sombrer avant qu'une voix posée ne se manifeste dans sa tête. Comme si on lui caressait la peau avec quelque chose de doux, elle se sentait enveloppée dans un cocon protecteur en se concentrant sur ce que lui disait la voix.

 _ **« Je suis désolé mais tu va avoir mal. Je suis obligé de procéder ainsi pour te garder en vie Sacha. Tu dois avoir peur du sort qui t'attend ici et c'est normale, mais je veux que tu sache que quoi qu'il arrive je ferais mon possible pour t'apporter mon soutien quoi qu'il arrive petit lionceau. Je ne peu t'en dire plus mais le moment venu je répondrais à toutes tes questions je t'en fais la promesse ici-même.»**_

La blanche tressaillit de stupeur et ses muscles se tendirent. Maintenant elle en avait la conviction, cet homme lui disait quelque chose, une sorte de sentiment trop fort pour pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Mais pas semblable à ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de Penguin quand ils étaient à deux quelques jours plus tôt. Et savoir cela ne lui apporta que peu de réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Elle brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus mais l'endroit et le moment ne convenait pas résoudre le mystère qui plane autour de l'assistant et son comportement de plus en plus déroutant à son égard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps un semblant de sourire prit place sur ses lèvres pincées et elle consenti à supporter tout ce qu'on pourrait lui infliger même au prix de son humanité dérobée par un clown capricieux et dérangé. Une grimace s'imposa sur sa bouche quand l'aiguille pénétra en profondeur dans sa chaire pour se loger dans sa veine directement reliée au coeur et là son corps se changea en une brasier fait uniquement de douleur. Sa peau brûlait et sa chaire lui donnait l'impression qu'une lame enfoncée dans son corps remuait à l'intérieur déchiquetant tout sur son passage, la tête lui tourna si fort qu'une sensation de vertige s'insinua dans son être. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, sa voix se battait pour surgir forte et stridente hors de sa bouche ensanglantée et déchirée par ses dents serrées sur celle-ci. Un goûts de fer se répandit dans sa gorge et coula sur son menton suivant la ligne de son cou. Son dos s'arqua violemment en sentant la douleur monter d'un cran et sa bouche céda sur un cri déchirant et quelque chose d'inattendu se produit au même instant. Une vague d'énergie s'échappa du corps de la lionne pour se répercuter violemment contre les murs du laboratoire brisant sur son passage et fenêtre et équipement contenant du verre.

Celle-ci traversa les occupants de la salle et si l'un se tenait debout en prenant appuis sur une table voisine l'autre ne put résista et perdit connaissance avant de s'effondrer par terre. Et avec elle, un cri unique pourfendit l'espace autour d'eux, un cri si intense que celui-ci avait probablement englobé toute le quartier générale. Haletant et pris de tremblement Zero darda son regard complètement incrédule sur Sacha le même état que Vegapunk. Allongée en travers du lit en sueur et ses mèches immaculée éparpillées autour de son visage au teint proche de celui d'un cadavre. L'angoisse le poussa à retirer immédiatement la perfusion responsable de la dégradation de son état. Profitant de l'état temporaire de son supérieur, le médecin s'entailla la paume de la main et fit de même avec celle de sa progéniture pour enlacer leurs mains ensemble. Son sang se fraya un chemin à travers le sien et il put constater progressivement qu'elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs et une respiration régulière. Soulagé le blanc banda sa main et déposa ses lèvres sur son front dégagé.

-« Je te ferais sortir d'ici coûte que coûte. Avec ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant ils feront tout pour te transformer en arme de guerre conditionnée comme il faut.. Je ne laisserais pas ça se produire une fois de plus.. »

Il ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose pourrait se produire avec elle. La volonté d'un peuple oublié avait surgit réveillée par sa détresse intérieur et l'angoisse n'avait fait que rendre ce phénomène plus intense et violent encore. Dans les couloir Jake pouvait entendre des pas précipités gagner du terrain jusqu'ici et le flot de pensée émanant de cette agitation en masse renforça le sentiment d'inquiétude qui s'installa dans son esprit. Enfermée dans sa cage blindée, le lion allait susciter un engouement et faire l'objet de curiosité mal placée parmi certaines personnalités affluente. Ailleurs elle attiserais la haine et les pirates feraient tout pour supprimer une nouvelle menace dressée contre eux dans l'enfer impitoyable qu'était le nouveau monde.


	3. The lair of the red man

**Aye Aye mes lamas !**

 **Les événements s'enchaînent rapidement mais quelque part ça me fait du bien de pouvoir écrire sans devoir forcément m'accorder avec ma chère collaboratrice (mais j'adore ce qu'on fait ensemble dans nos écrits tout de même!). Ici je me sens un peu plus libre de raconter ce que j'aimerais ajouter sans que ça déborde de l'autre côté.**

 **Mention probable de Moineau (mais je ne suis sûre de rien cependant!) oc de Zeph'**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes:3**

 _ **The lair of the red man**_

Vivre comme un animal en cage. Dans le fond c'était une vieille sensation familière qu'elle détestait connaître. Assise et menottée sur cette chaise elle regardait. Cette homme à la carrure imposante vêtu de rouge au regard impénétrable connu pour ses actes dénués d'humanité et à l'image du reflet qu'il renvois autour de lui. Si tuer d'un simple regard était possible, Sacha serait sûrement morte au moment ou elle entra dans le bureau de Sakazuki Akainu. L'affrontement silencieux entre eux commençait et l'un comme l'autre ne céderait pas de sitôt du terrain à son ennemi. Présents dans un coin de la pièce, Vegapunk et Zero les observaient se regarder en chien de faïence. Assit derrière son bureau, un soupir franchit les lèvres du chien fou devant le mutisme persistant de la captive. L'homme de lave est connu pour son manque de patience et celle-ci prend un malin plaisir à tirer sur la corde sensible.

 _-« Pour la dernière sentinelle Scarlet, ou se trouve-t-elle ? »_

 _-« Je l'ignore. Si vous lisiez les rapports des soldats rescapés, vous sauriez que je me trouvais à bord du navire et en cellule. »_

 _-« Vous mentez. Vous savez ou elle se trouve et quelque chose me dit que vous connaissez également la véritable identité de ce faux marine porté disparu. »_

-« Pour la troisième fois j'ignore ou se trouve la Commandante M-21 et compter l'effectif manquant de vos mouettes ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis un cobaye pas un détective. »

Le silence suivant les déclarations de la blanche sont lourde de conséquences pour celle-ci et les deux autres hommes restés en retrait. Si l'un sourit ouvertement le second affiche un air préoccupé. Certes garder la tête froide et une chose mais tenir tête à un homme de la trempe de Sakazuki c'est courir tout droit au suicide. Il en faut peu pour le mettre hors de lui et quand celui quitte le confort de son siège, une angoisse naît dans la tête du médecin. Immense et menaçant, Zero blêmit en lisant l'envie qui naît dans l'esprit du chien fou. Une envie de réduire à néant, une envie d'effacer cet air suffisant sur la face de cette gamine qui ose lui tenir tête, une envie d'user de tout les moyens pour la faire parler. L'homme contourne son pupitre pour se mettre à la hauteur de la lionne qui soutient son regard sans sourciller. Un sourire naît sur le visage de l'Amiral et la prend au dépourvu.

 _-« Vous sembliez assez proche avec la Commandante M-21.. »_

 _-« Simplement une relation de soldat à son supérieur rien de plus. »_

 _-« D'après les rapports vous avez souvent été vue rôdant prés des quartiers de votre supérieur. »_

 _-« Et ? Il y à des moments ou un meneur à besoin du soutien de ses soldats pour se remettre en question. Tout le monde ne fonctionne pas comme vous. »_

L'amiral n'en démord pas comme son sourire et l'air se réchauffe sensiblement dans la pièce. La tension est si palpable qu'elle englobe l'espace vitale des occupants. La peau mate chauffe de plus en plus à tel point qu'une flammèche recouvre l'indexe qui vient se loger sans prévenir sous l'oeil droit de la lionne. Prise au dépourvu, Sacha retient difficilement un hoquet de douleur en sentant l'odeur de chaire brûlée envahir ses narines et se perdre dans son être secoué de spasmes. Ce simple geste d'intimidation suffit à faire ressurgir bien des souvenirs refoulés au plus loin dans les limbes de son esprit. L'odeur nauséabonde fait naître une ancienne peur : celle de mourir consumée. La mâchoire crispée, elle résiste de toute ses forces, refusant de céder du terrain et de trahir les bons sentiments que la cyborg à eu pour elle avant de s'en aller.

La surplombant de toute sa hauteur, l'homme lave observe ses réactions et maintien la pression sur sa joue blessée et marquée. Soupirant son indexe s'écarte emportant avec lui un peu de peau carbonisée arrachée sur sa pommette meurtrie et un regard assassin qu'il soutient peu impressionné. Agacé de n'avoir pu obtenir quoi que ce soit l'homme au costume bordeaux s'éloigne et laisse sa place au scientifique qui prend place place sur le siège en face du sien. Devant la lionne, Vegapunk habillé de son habituel sourire dépourvu de bon sentiments croise lentement ses jambes devant lui et prend appui sur celles-ci avec ses mains. Sûr de lui, le laborantin sait déjà ou appuyer pour faire mouche et chambouler les croyances de son expérience humaine. Aussi farouche et animale soit-elle, Vegapunk connaît très bien cette fausse carapace dans laquelle Sacha se terre depuis son retour dans la base. Ses valeurs, sa compassion et son impulsivité sont des armes à doubles tranchants contre elle-même. Il n'a aucun doute quand à savoir s'il va pouvoir détruire cette armure mentale autour de la pyromane. Le scientifique aurait tout même apprécié que son supérieur s'abstienne d'abîmer son précieux cobaye et encore moins sur cette frimousse qu'il pourra rafistoler sans problème.

 _-« Il est inutile de résister ainsi Scarlet. Protéger cette gamine ne t'apportera rien de bon tout comme traîner avec des petits pirates de seconde zone.. »_

 _-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne protège que mes propres intérêts. »_

 _-« Vraiment ? Il me semble que Jango ne te ramène ici, tu voyageais avec l'équipage du rookie Trafalgar Law non ? Le chirurgien de la mort si ma mémoire est bonne. Un homme à la réputation peu recommandable et pirate de surcroît. Tu mérite mieux de plus tu devrais mieux choisir tes fréquentations puisqu'ils ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour venir te chercher c'est bien trop risqué. Et puis qui prendrais autant de risque pour un cobaye ? Tout au pire ils essaieront tous de te tuer bientôt puisque tu va redorer le blason de notre chère justice en faisant le nettoyage dans le nouveau monde. »_

Le silence plus qu'éloquent de la blanche procura une once de satisfaction chez le scientifique qui n'a pas hésité un seul instant à marcher sur les maigres espoirs de la jeune fille pour avoir un contrôle totale sur elle. Silencieuse et crispée sur sa chaise, la pyromane persiste dans sa volonté de ne rien laisser paraître devant eux. Ébranlée Sacha vient de laisser le doute envahir son esprit par une minuscule faille et ceux en utilisant des arguments dont elle a parfaitement conscience. Le mal est fait et souriant de cela le laborantin se lève une fois son travail fait. Pourquoi vouloir être forte à tout prit dans le camp ennemi ? Avant c'était différent, elle y arrivait parce qu'il y avait encore des gens chers à son coeur et à ses côtés. Et ça l'homme le sait bien, seul l'être humain devient faible et plus docile. Il pourra la façonner en tout point à l'image qu'il s'en fait : un soldat soumis et puissant dépourvu de sentiments humains. Parce que ceci sont inutile et encombrant pour mener à bien une mission comme la sienne.

Dans son coin Zero soupir, Sacha rumine déjà dans sa tête et Vegapunk n'a pas du aller chercher bien loin pour semer le doute dans son esprit. L'interrogatoire est fini mais comme il le pensait, celui-ci va laisser des séquelles à ne pas négliger. Promenant son regard d'un homme à l'autre, Zero s'avance et examine l'état de sa pommette. Cachant une grimace derrière sa main et retenant sa colère envers l'amiral rouge, le médecin détache la sentinelle. Le trajet se fait dans le silence le plus complet mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Derrière cette indifférence, dans les yeux rouges éteint du lionceau Zero voit bien plus qu'il n'y paraît. Contre cela, le blanc ne peut refréner plus longtemps son instinct paternel et glisse une main dans ses cheveux ondulés qu'il caresse doucement provoquant un sursaut chez la jeune fille.

Un regard dans sa direction fait naître un sourire compatissant au père qui justifie son geste d'une pensée qui la bouleverse davantage.

 _« Ne te force pas à vouloir paraître plus forte qu'il le faut. Vegapunk t'as fait plus mal que tu ne le crois. Tu as le droit d'être triste Sacha ici personne n'a le droit de te dire de ne plus rien ressentir. Tu ne voudrais pas que tes amis te voient revenir aussi changée n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Zero... J'ai peur pour eux. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les avertir et il faut les mettre à l'abrit ! Mais je ne sais pas ou les envoyer, le nouveau monde est remplit de danger et puis je ne sais même pas s'ils vont bien.. »_

 _« Calme-toi.. Pour ce qui est de ton frère et Erin, ils sont en lieu sûr chez des amis à moi. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne risquent rien tant qu'ils y restent. Malheureusement je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de cette jeune fille, j'imagine qu'elle est avec ce rookie et ce mink. »_

 _« Ils vont bien ?! Vous leur avez parlé ? Pour contacter Krys j'ai récupéré mon escargaphone mais il est resté dans ma cabine car je n'ai pas pu emmener mes affaires à mon retour.. »_

 _« Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je m'en suis déjà occupé. Toutefois je les ai mises en lieu sur dans un endroit ou on ne risque pas de venir y fouiner puisqu'il est inoccupé actuellement. Je t'y emmènerais plus tard pour le moment il faut que je m'occupe de cette vilaine plaie !»_

 _« Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, alors que vous n'avez rien à y gagner.. »_

 _« Ne dit pas de bêtises, et puis j'ai mes raisons et j'agis ainsi de mon plein grès. Pour le moment nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler alors ne me remercie pas s'il te plaît... »_

 _Le_ blanc pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et fit signe à la lionne de s'assoir pendant qu'il préparait le nécessaire pour traiter au plus vite sa blessure étendue près de son oreille. Il sorti une poche de glace qu'il donna à la lionne pour refroidir sa joue. Assise sur le lit, Sacha le regardait faire en silence une main appliquée sur sa joue droite. Le contact froid et humide de la poche eu l'effet de diminuer un peu la douleur pendant quelques minute. Armé de son attirail médical, Zero s'approcha et se mit au travail . En regardant un peu mieux l'ampleur des dégât Zero ne put réprimer une grimace alors qu'il débutait la tâche délicate qu'était de devoir enlever les tissus mort et ceux trop endommagés. Il eu beau se faire le plus doux possible, sous ses mains la lionne se battait contre elle-même pour ne pas bouger alors que ses instruments remuaient dans sa chaire pour réparer le plus gros des dégâts. La tâche dura bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le voulait et quand enfin il eu finit le médecin appliqua un baume pour soulager la douleur et protéger sa blessure de toute infection comme il ne pouvait se permettre de panser ce genre de plaie.

Une fois son travail achevé, le blanc raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à ses anciens quartiers dans l'aile des sentinelles. Il prit congé une fois celle-ci à l'intérieur de ses appartements.

Toutefois dans la nuit, une ombre se glissa hors de cet endroit remplis de souvenirs. Errant dans les couloirs, le spectre aux yeux rouges marcha ainsi pendant un moment avant de disparaître au bout d'un couloir dans une autre chambre remplis de souvenirs et d'odeurs familières. Ses yeux longèrent le mur et se perdirent dans ce lit aux draps défaits comme si l'occupante des lieux allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais Krys ne reviendrais pas et même si elle le savait Sacha ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter cette idée. Une douleur sourde lui serra le coeur et elle se demanda si la-bas le rookie gardait précieusement son coeur malade. Loin de tout la lionne ne se sentait plus la force de continuer.


	4. Why did love put a gun in my hand?

**Aye Aye mes lamas !**

 **J'en profite pour entamer enfin l'entraînement de Sacha pour qu'elle puisse découvrir et maîtriser ses nouvelles capacités. J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle ne devienne pas une sorte de mary-sue alors si jamais vous avez cette impression n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je puisse corriger ça !**

 **Mention de Moineau oc de Zephyra-Lorem-Varia**

 _Why did love put a gun in my hand?_

Fouler du pied l'aire d'entraînement la rendait nostalgique. C'est ici qu'avait débuté ses entraînements quotidiens avec l'unité sentinelle et Krys. Ici même ou pour la première fois elle vit le chirurgien et la cyborg s'affronter dans un combat inégale et animé par une vieille rancune. Mais c'était ici également que sa colère envers le clown éclata pour de bon. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir esquinté plus que ça. Tout ces regards sur sa personne nourrissait un sentiment profond de mal être et la lionne devait se faire violence pour ne pas faire demi tour et détaler hors de leur vue. Sa singularité s'affirmait de plus en plus au fil des jours, sa chevelure blanche retenue en une queue haute bougeait au rythme de sa démarche. Ses yeux couleur vermeilles dissuader quiconque de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Lâché dans la masse, la lionne devenait un sujet de conversation sur toute les lèvres et cette situation l'agaçait à la longue. Montrée du doigt comme une bête de foire, Sacha mourait d'envie d'envoyer paître ces idiots de Marine qui croyait tout ce que l'on leur racontait sans être capable de discerner le vrai du faux.

Ignorant volontairement leur présence, la pyromane s'avança vers son nouveau maître d'arme. Debout au milieu de l'air de combat, le médecin avait revêtu une tenue plus adaptée que sa blouse blanche et ses habits traditionnels pour un ensemble prêt du corps qui le laisserait libre de ses mouvements. Le blanc avait délaissé ses lunettes qui ne le quittent jamais et attaché ses cheveux pour l'occasion. Derrière lui se tenaient droit et immenses les silhouettes massives des pacifistas tous rangés sur une ligne propre comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. La lionne les dévisagea un instant se souvenant de sa dernière rencontre avec les machines. Une angoisse lui noua l'estomac et elle eut l'envie de rebrousser chemin sans se retourner pour fuir ces regards intrusifs et ce qui l'attendait à partir d'aujourd'hui. Sentant son malaise, Zero s'avança à son tour un air compatissant ancré dans ses pupilles vermeilles.

-« Bonjour Sacha, j'espère que tu as pu récupérer un minimum cette nuit car les prochaines semaines risquent d'être éprouvante pour toi. »

-« Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.. Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire pour épater la galerie et satisfaire l'égo surdimensionné de Vegapunk cette fois ? »

-« Avant toute chose il faut que je te dise quelque chose sur le virus dont tu es infectée. »

-« Arg.. Je sens que ça va pas me plaire.. »

-« Tout d'abord il faut que tu sache que le but de ce virus est avant tout de supprimer définitivement la menace pirate. »

-« J'peut savoir pourquoi c'est sur nous que ça tombe ? Bon c'est vrai que moi aussi je suis pirate mais quand même.. »

-« à la base tu es surtout une sorte de test pour vérifier l'efficacité du virus sur ton organisme pour ce qui est de brider les pouvoirs de ton fruit du démon. »

-« Quoiiiii ?! Tu te moque de moi là ?! Attend ! Mais ça veut dire que je ne peux plus utiliser mon fruit du démon alors ?! »

\- « Précisément et je te déconseille d'essayer ça ne ferait qu'abîmer ton coeur et très certainement causer ta mort prématurée. »

-« De mieux en mieux.. En gros vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'en plus d'avoir perdu définitivement mon seul atout pour me défendre je peux aussi mourir à tout moment? »

-« Pas tout à fait. Il te reste un atout non négligeable Sacha, mais encore faut-il que tu parvienne à l'acquérir dans un temps aussi limité et dans de pareilles conditions. »

-« Vous parlez par énigme Zero, allez droit au but ! De quel atout faites-vous allusion? »

-« Je vais t'entraîner à maîtriser tes nouvelles capacités acquises. Tu n'as pas mit trop de temps pour comprendre comment fonctionne la télépathie mais as-tu découvert autre chose ? »

-« Hmm.. Avec Sempai, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de rentrer dans sa tête pour chercher certains souvenirs.. »

-« Tu as donc la capacité de lire et voir le contenu des pensées des gens autour de toi. Autre chose ? »

-« Ben.. Quand je fais ça j'ai une drôle de sensation.. Comme si je me projetais hors de mon corps pour aller dans la tête de la personne en face de moi.. Sauf que quand je reviens j'ai l'impression de tomber en chute libre jusqu'à ce que je regagne mon corps.. »

-« Projeter hors du corps.. Tu veux dire comme de la projection astrale ? »

-« Euh oui.. Mais c'est possible ce genre de truc ? Enfin je veux dire c'est pas tellement répandu non ? »

-« En effet. Dans ce monde, ce genre de capacité hors du commun est rare c'est pourquoi peu de gens connaissent ce phénomène. C'est du même que la télépathie ou la télékinésie si tu préfère. »

-« Génial appelez-moi la médium maintenant ! Je passe de pyromane sanguinaire à l'albinos télépathe truc-muche bravo la science franchement !

-« Je comprend que tout cela soit dure à digérer pour toi mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Dès qu'une faille se présentera il faudra en profiter car nous auront peu de chance de quitter cet endroit dans les jours qui viennent. »

-«Hmpf.. J'ai une question à vous poser depuis un moment.. »

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« Un jour avant de partir pour la mission avec toute l'unité, je suis allée récupérer quelque chose dans la chambre de Jango. En fouillant un peu plus, j'ai trouvé un ancien article de presse qui parlait de la découverte de ce virus sous une forme de drogue mise au point par Vegapunk lui-même. »

-« Oh.. Je vois.. Même lui à conservé ça.. »

-« Cet enfant sur la photo.. C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Sylver m'a dit que c'était impossible comme cet article date de plus de vingt ans. »

-«... »

-« Alors c'est vraiment vous.. Mais.. Comment ça se fait que.. »

-« Tu demande comment j'ai pu conserver mon apparence de jeunot alors qu'en réalité j'ai au moins 45 ans passé c'est ça ? »

-« Wow.. T'es un vieux en fait ! »

-« Un peu de respect envers tes aînés je te prit ! Ça ne m'amuse pas tu sais de me promener avec un physique de jeunot à mon âge franchement ! »

-« Mince alors ! Mais comment ça se fait c'est le virus qui ? »

-« Du fait que je sois un porteur sain, la souche principale de ce virus ralentit le vieillissement de mes cellules et de ce fait je ne suis pas prêt de ressembler à un vieux croûton desséché comme vous les jeunes avez tendance à le dire ainsi. »

-« C'est du pareil au même tu parle comme un vieux croûton desséché Zero-san ! Ahahah ! »

-« Ah ! Quelle petite insolente tu fais ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu en fin de compte ! »

-« Mais le prend pas si mal t'es encore bien fichu pour ton âge je trouve ! »

-« N'en dit pas plus s'il te plaît, revenons en plutôt au sujet de départ. »

-« Tant qu'on y est rassure-moi je vais quand même pas devoir me battre avec ces choses-là hein ? Parce que là j'ai plus de mourir à l'entraînement qu'en mission ! »

-« Désolé. Mais si ça peut te rassurer un minimum les Pacifistas ont été reprogrammé et adapté à ton niveau actuel. »

-« Génial et mon niveau actuel il est en dessous de zéro maintenant.. »

-« Ne soit pas si pessimiste Sacha, même sans tes pouvoirs tu conserves tout de même les réflexes acquits au fil de tes combats dans l'arène et durant tes entraînements ici avec les autres sentinelles. »

-« Mouais si tu le.. Attend ! Mais comment tu sais ça ?! »

-« Le professeur Vegapunk m'a mit dans la confidence. Pour lui ce ne sont que des détails mais je donne beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de chose qui ne devrait pas être prise autant à la légère.

-« Je vois.. Mais tu pense que j'y arriverais vraiment ? Avant je pouvais encore m'en sortir avec mon fruit du démon mais maintenant ?! Je suis aussi vulnérable qu'un chiot ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais t'entraîner dans un premier temps ensuite nous passerons à l'étape suivante pour évaluer l'évolution de tes capacités. Les pacifistas serviront de cobaye par la suite. »

-« Attend.. Toi tu vas m'entraîner ?! Mais t'es médecin à la base non ?! »

-« Où est le problème ? Je suis tout à fait apte à prodiguer des soins et me défendre également et je ne suis pas le seul homme dans ce cas si tu vois de qui je veux parler. »

-« Sempai.. C'est vrai que la tribu des Minks est aussi connue pour leur art du combat.. »

-« Enfin de toute façon quelqu'un que tu connais assez bien va m'aider pour la partie pratique moi je t'enseignerais surtout la théorie. Entre Kuroba-kun. »

Le coeur de la lionne rata un battement à l'entente de ce nom et les souvenirs qui s'y rattachait péniblement. C'était plus que ça, aussi fort que son lien avec son frère mais avec quelque chose de différent dans le fond qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir au final. La surprise la cloua au sol et rendait ses jambes molle au point qu'elle ignorait combien de temps elle tiendrait avant celles-ci ne cèdent sous son poids. Entre les silhouettes de métal des cyborgs, celle d'un jeune homme à la chevelure claire semée de mèches blanches et noires. Des yeux semblables aux siens se posèrent sur elle et un cri muet mourut au bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes freiné par une min figée sur celle-ci. Les mots lui manquait terriblement et Sacha le regarda approcher sans savoir quoi faire. Kuroba s'arrêta à sa hauteur un sourire franc collé sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme faisait facilement de deux têtes de plus que la pyromane et il dût pencher la tête pour garder le contact visuel.

-« Tu ne me diras même pas bonjour Lionna ? »

Sacha frémis et baisse les yeux pour les relever aussitôt avant de serrer avec force son ami qui lui rend bien en riant doucement contre son oreille.

-« Tu es minuscule, j'ai presque peur de te casser ! »

-« Tss.. Baka c'est toi qui est trop grand ! »

-« Tien mieux ça me va moi. »

-« Navré d'interrompre vos joyeuses retrouvailles mais vous flirterez plus tard ! Pour le moment il y à plus important à faire ! »

-« On peut toujours lier l'utile à l'agréable Zero-san. Susura Kuroba entre ses dents un sourire en coin.

-« Toi tu vas te calmer de suite le chaton ou je ne serais pas aussi magnanime à ton égard. Répliqua sèchement le médecin avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu devant le jeune homme qui en eut des sueurs froides.

-« Aaah calmez-vous ! Bon dit-nous ce qu'on doit faire s'il te plaît Zero-san ! Ajouta la lionne qui se posa entre les deux hommes occupés à se fusiller du regard pour une quelconque raison qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.

Le médecin reprit contenance en lui offrant un sourire rassurant avant de se lancer dans de longue explication sur leur programme chargé pour les prochaines semaines. La réunion improvisée dura bien une bonne partie de l'après midi et quand ils quittèrent enfin l'air d'entraînement l'heure du dîner commençait à peine.

Accompagnée de Kuroba, la rousse en profita pour bavarder avec celui-ci qui lui raconta avec entrain la vie qu'il menait depuis qu'il n'était plus obligé à combattre. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le dîner et Sacha se rendit compte à quel point elle avait besoin d'une présence comme la sienne avant de pouvoir rejoindre les Heart à nouveau et rester pour de bon avec eux. Différente de Penguin, la présence de Kuroba apporter un certain réconfort pour elle et l'idée de ne pas devoir affronter tout ça seule lui ôta un poids du coeur et allégea un sa conscience.

Il ne cherchait pas à la mettre mal à l'aise en lui posant des questions embarrassantes et se contentait de l'écouter en silence quand elle prenait la parole. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas inquiet quand au sort qui l'attendait lui aussi en se trouvant ici. Étrangement ses yeux écarlate ne semblait pas affecté par la lumière du jour car il ne portait pas de protection contre celle-ci et sa chevelure en bataille virait lentement vers un blanc qui gagnait du terrain sur ses mèches ébènes éparpillées. Le souper terminé tout le monde regagna ses quartiers respectifs. Voyant qu'elle empruntait un chemin différent du sien le noiraud interrogea la lionne à ce sujet.

-« On ne dort pas dans la même aile ? Je veux dire dans celle réservée à l'unité là ? »

-« Si mais je n'aime pas dormir la bas, alors la nuit je dors dans la chambre de Moineau. »

-« Moineau ? C'est qui ça ? Un autre cobaye ? »

-« Non la commandante portée disparue depuis la mission sur Haldir. »

-« Mais pourquoi dors-tu dans sa chambre dans ce cas ? Vous n'avez rien en commun puisque c'est une expérience de ce mec-là le docteur S j'crois. On à rien avoir avec elle et tu le sait. »

-« ça c'est ce que tout le monde croit. En vérité Moineau et moi sommes liées et nous avons bien plus en commun que tu ne le crois alors évite de parler à la légère ou de dire quoi que ce soit d'offensant sur elle c'est compris ? Moineau est comme nous et elle aussi se bat pour montrer au monde entier qu'elle n'est pas un objet qu'on peut utiliser à sa guise. »

-« Je vois. C'est pour elle que t'es ici alors ? Enfin je sait que tu fais ça aussi pour Sorath et Erin sinon je ne me serais jamais laissé capturé volontairement. »

-« Attend qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil ?! T'es complètement fou ma parole et s'ils t'avaient tué hein ?! »

Le lion tiqua à ses accusations et un feu commençait doucement à envahir sa tête et sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ses motivations et dans le fond ça lui convenait autant que ça l'agaçait. Poussé par une impulsion qu'il ne pouvait réprimer tout comme sa raison qu'il envoya paître cordialement dans un coin de sa tête, le fauve la serra contre lui d'une étreinte qu'il voulait douce mais forte. Coincée contre son torse et prisonnière de ses bras forts, la pyromane déglutit surprise et perdue du comportement de son ami. La peur et la confusion lui nouèrent l'estomac quand celui-ci prit doucement son visage en coupe dans ses mains et que ses lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement des siennes avant de reculer subitement.

Un faux sourire en coin. Kuroba la regarda avec une pointe de regret. De ne pouvoir prendre ce qu'il désirait réellement et de laisser partir ce qu'il convoitait et d'être aussi con et peureux. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir pour lui mais la laisser partir était pire encore. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui n'avait pas eu lieu mais son corps ne pouvait pas lui mentir lui. Avant qu'il ne se refuse à commettre l'irréparable elle recula un peu et tout son corps se tendit alors qu'il la surplombait pleinement en se rapprochant un peu plus. Le lion plongea une main dans sa tignasse blanche et ébouriffa celle-ci en masquant sa peine d'un faux rire avant de s'éloigner en avouant derrière un mauvais mensonge qu'il avait fait ça pour la taquiner. Laissée seule dans ce couloir éclairé par l'astre lunaire seul témoin de cette scène entre les deux soldats. Et lui seul avait vu les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille et les larmes silencieuses d'un fauve résigné à rester dans l'ombre pour un acte de bravoure avorté et un coeur déjà volé par un autre prédateur.


	5. Knowing show its teeth to survive the ma

**Aye Aye mes lamas !**

 **J'ai pas mal discuté de l'avenir de mes contaminés avec un ami et des propriétés du virus, cette fois promis je vous laisse avec la baston et ça va déguster un peu Mais pour commencer je vais revenir en partie sur l'état actuel des choses concernant la situation d'un autre membre de l'unité sentinelle pour changer un peu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Knowing show its teeth to survive the madness_

Un cri trancha le voile obscur de la nuit lancinante et épaisse. Jango hurla à s'en briser la voix, les bras étendu le long de son corps se tordaient dans un angle étrange tout comme ses jambes. Sous sa peau les os poussaient et ne tenaient plus en place sous celle-ci qui se tendait de plus en plus dangereusement. Son ossature craqua et déchira la peau de ses membres et son dos. Un flot de jaillit de ses blessures et l'air lui manqua soudainement. Sa cage thoracique se gonfla et se rétracta sur ses poumons écrasant ses organes internes au passage. Le sang coulait à flot et ses yeux révulsé menaçaient de sortir de leur orbite d'un instant à l'autre. Libre, ses os poussèrent en dehors de la chaire mise à nue de ses muscles qui se déchira définitivement arrachant tissus nerveux et conjonctif avec elle. Son coeur palpitait si fort que celui-ci tambourinait contre ses poumons compressé sous ses côtes. Un nouveau hurlement lui arracha une vague de douleur plus forte encore et d'horribles craquements s'ajoutèrent aux cris désespéré du clown agonisant dans sa prison. Loin de tout et seul dans cette épreuve, l'esprit du mort se focalisait uniquement sur sa volonté de survivre à la chose qui vivait en lui et détraquait son corps de la pire façon qui soit. Vicieuse et profondément encrée en lui, elle vivait à ses dépends et rongeait son corps comme le parasite dont elle porte le nom. Son temps n'est pas encore venu mais les limbes d'une douleur sans nom l'étreinte glacée de la mort attend de pouvoir le serrer de son étreinte glaciale.

* * *

Elle étouffa un juron entre ses dents qui grincèrent quand elle se retrouva une fois de plus en pleine confrontation avec son amie de toujours plus communément appelée « gravité ». Le choc du sol lui arracha un gémissement plaintif. Sacha vit plus qu'elle ne l'entendit Zero accourir dans sa direction une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard écarlate. Ses yeux englobèrent la silhouette de la jeune fille qui se laissa examiner sans protester. L'entraînement avec les pacifistas s'avérait éprouvant et dangereux. La puissance des machines en groupe dépassait largement ses capacités en combat rapprochés et la moindre erreur pendant l'affrontement pouvait lui être fatale. La lionne pesta devant sa propre faiblesse. Chose qu'elle rebutait de tout son être, car la faiblesse ne peut conduire qu'à la mort dans ce monde. Et elle ne compte pas laisser celle-ci l'emporter si facilement. Dans trois semaines tout au plus, les hauts-gradés de la marine se rassembleront pour tester une fois de plus les capacités des cobayes optimisés que Vegapunk à lui-même mit au point. Mais cette fois-ci de nouveaux invités s'ajouteront à l'élite de la Marine. Les shichibukai en personne viendront assister à cette mascarade. Et parmi eux il y aura celui qu'on surnomme Joker de son vrai nom Donquixotte Doflamingo mais aussi le bourreau de Moineau. Maintenant que le capitaine corsaire à perdu sa passerelle entre lui et la Marine, il viendra réclamer une compensation quelconque pour la perte de sa propriété.

Une angoisse lui noua complètement les entrailles. Et si le scientifique la céder en échange ? Elle ne pouvait pas écarter cette idée et en prendre conscience lui donna des sueurs froides. À ses côtés l'assistant du laborantin lui jeta un regard confus.

-« Que t'arrive-t-il Sacha ? Je te sens préoccupée. »

-« maintenant que Moineau n'est plus là. Que vont-ils faire pour Joker ? C'était sa propriété, il va réclamer quelque chose en retour ! »

-« la Marine va lui céder un sujet optimisé pour compenser la perte du sujet M-21. Je crois que Vegapunk va lui céder un sujet masculin qu'il à cryogénisé il y à dix ans environ. »

La lionne l'écoutait sans interruption soulagée et en colère d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment alors que quelqu'un d'autre aller vivre l'enfer auprès du diable. Elle n'osait même pas savoir de qui il s'agissait car Vegapunk ramasse ses sujets dans les arènes de Marie-joie. Des humains dont on nie l'existence même sont une denrée de qualité pour un homme à la folie démesurée. Le médecin qui suivait le cour de ses pensées soupira et lui flanqua une pichenette qui la ramena rapidement à la situation actuelle.

-« Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre en futilité ! Dans trois semaines à peine Akainu voudra voir des résultats concluants. Et tu sais qu'il ne tolère aucun échecs. »

Son ton ne supportait aucune réplique. Le blanc reprit les choses en mains et aboya ses ordres aux machines éparpillées. Les Pacifistas se mirent en position d'attaque paumes braquées sur Sacha et Kuroba. Celles-ci crachèrent des gerbes d'énergies dans la direction des optimisés de Vegapunk. Les coups pleuvaient dans tout les sens laissant peu de répit aux cobayes qui se retrouvèrent rapidement acculés comme des rats. À l'écart des combats, Zero rappeler à l'ordre les plus jeunes quand cela devenait nécessaires. Observant leurs agissements et l'anticipation des deux apprentis soldats bataillant contre les cyborgs. Bien que tout deux aie une certaine expérience du combat. Aux yeux de l'assistant ils restaient des gamins qu'on avait jetés bien trop tôt dans l'arène. Le monde ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux quand le gouvernement les lâcherait sur le champ de guerre face aux pirates tant haït. Et tout retour en arrière ne serait plus possible.

Le fil de ses pensées volèrent en éclat quand le bruit sourd d'une explosion fouetta le sable de l'arène et qu'une vibration ébranla les fondations des gradins autour de celle-ci. Non loin des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent et cela attisa la curiosité du blanc qui regarda vers la source d'origine de la déflagration. Au centre de celle-ci gisait un cratère de taille considérable entouré de deux carcasses en partie démembrée des machines fumantes et noyées par les flammes chatoyantes. Inquiet, le médecin pressa le pas immédiatement suivit de quelques Marines au passage curieux de savoir ce qu'il venait de se produire. Au centre du trou on remarqua tardivement la silhouette étendue des deux soldats inconscients et couverts d'égratinures de toutes part ainsi que quelques légères blessures. Ni une ni deux Zero glissa dans le trou pour porter secours aux jeunes recrues qui commençaient à reprendre conscience lentement. Moins sonné que sa partenaire Kuroba retourna Sacha avec précaution en voyant son état. Sa tête lui tournait et une douleur cuisante lui enserrer les reins mais rien d'insurmontable néanmoins. La vue des pacifistas en miette lui provoqua une moue préoccupée. Avant l'explosion il ne se souvenait pas avoir causé des dégâts aussi important aux cyborgs. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une aura inhabituelle et intense qui avait éclaté sans crier gare avant le trou noir totale. Il chancela un peu en se relevant aidé par un marine.

-« Que s'est-il passé Kuro-kun ?! »

-« Zero-san.. Je.. Tout est allé si vite.. Je ne suis pas sur de ce que j'ai vu ! »

-« Repose-toi dans ce cas. Je vais ramener Sacha dans sa chambre, l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Nettoyez-moi ça messieurs. »

Les bras chargés du corps inerte de sa fille Zero quitta l'aire d'entraînement. Sur son passage les soldats s'écarter plus par crainte que par un quelconque respect. Le blanc dévia de sa route en évitant les couloirs près des quartiers de son supérieur. Celui-ci n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de débuter de nouvelles expériences sur la jeune femme en prenant connaissance de cet incident et il devrait à l'aide d'une manière ou d'une autre garder sous silence. Il pénétra dans la chambre ou il déposa la jeune femme sur son lit. Le médecin se dirigea dans la salle d'eau pour prendre de quoi nettoyer les plaies. En revenant vers celle-ci le blanc remarqua quelque chose. Un éclat vif et flamboyant éclairé par la lumière du jour sur le pupitre imposant près de la fenêtre. En s'approchant l'assistant compris en voyant une mèche rousse reposant sur le plan de travail près de plusieurs enveloppes. Il y avait également un sac et une combinaison soigneusement repliée avec d'autres vêtements ainsi qu'une seconde enveloppe.

Curieux le blanc en ouvrit une pour la lire. Quelques lignes lui suffirent pour rapidement comprendre que malgré sa captivité, Sacha cherchait encore à garder le contact avec ses anciens nakamas. Quelque part il ne comprenait pas son obsession comme ce chirurgien l'avait abandonnée sans hésiter pour sauver sa peau et celle de cette enfant. Une fois dehors il prendrait soin d'écarter toute nuisance possible et le capitaine et des Hearts appartenait à cette catégorie de son point de vue. Un homme qui prend par la force jusqu'à en détruire ce qui est cher pour lui devenait la pire des vermines. Quand ils rentreraient chez eux, le clan des dix se chargerait d'effacer toute trace de sang sur la toile dressée. Et lui-même n'hésitera pas à se salir les mains une fois de plus pour protéger sa famille. D'un geste brusque, le médecin jeta la lettre sans ménagement sur le bureau et repris sa tâche première de soigner la lionne couchée à deux pas de lui. Qui sait peut-être sa fille commençait-elle enfin à s'ouvrir au pouvoir de la volonté du peuple oublié dont ils étaient les descendants. Mais il était trop tôt pour se prononcer et un tel pouvoir n'est pas à la portée du premier venu et les circonstances pour le maîtriser et l'acquérir demeure encore assez brumeuses.

 **Même si je suis contente d'être enfin parvenue à sortir de mon syndrôme de la page blanche je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas trop quoi y mettre et j'ai l'impression d'être passée à côté de ce que je voulait vraiment y mettre. Toutefois je pense qu'après celui-ci je vais enfin pouvoir passer correctement à la suite et m'excuse pour ce petit pavé en fin de chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans une petite review ! Je vous à dit à bientôt pour la suite mes lamas !**


	6. Love the taste of blood in death

**Aye mes p'tit lamas !**

 **Je vois que ce nouveau début de piste plaît bien ! Autant vous le dire de suite niveau scientifique vous n'êtes pas prêt de les voir déguerpir pendant un moment. Bon vous m'avez fait aussi pas mal fait comprendre que j'étais une vraie sadique avec Sacha. Bah vous savez quoi ? C'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, autant pour elle que pour mes autres ocs. Mon thème de prédilection à moi c'est l'horreur et la torture psychologique. Je compte donc bien prendre mon pied en imaginant toute sorte de scène insoutenable. Bon je vous rassure sur un point : Sacha n'est pas amenée à mourir dans cette histoire (j'ai quand même de l'affection pour mes bébés non mais!). Merci à Zeph' pour sa review comme toujours et aux lecteurs anonymes qui passent par là !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et rendez-vous au chapitre suivant !**

 _Love the taste of blood in death_

* * *

éclairée par la faible lueur de bougies disposées ça et là sur le bureau, le stylo entre ses doigts tendus glissa sur le papier. Au fur et à mesure que sa lettre approchait de la fin, Sacha regrettait certaines choses écrite dans cette dernière.

Était-il vraiment raisonnable de faire une croix sur la nuit rouge après ce que lui avait révélés les yeux du chirurgien ? Sa trahison n'était pas une grande surprise pour elle. Mais sa rancune s'en trouva décuplée tandis qu'elle posait le stylo sur le côté. La lettre trouva refuge dans une enveloppe qui disparut dans le sac du rookie avec d'autres document laissés par l'assistant de Vegapunk pour informer brièvement Law du pétrin dans lequel il se fourrait en emportant avec lui le coeur de la pyromane. Son regard nostalgique contempla une dernière fois l'oiseau doré sur le vêtement. Une grimace agacée froissa ses traits et elle rangea précipitamment le vêtement dans le sac. Elle regarda la pochette brune contenant sa dernière mèche de cheveux roux avant de la glisser dans l'enveloppe au nom de son noiraud. Elle vérifia encore une fois le contenu du sac et le laissa sur le lit défait en quittant la chambre sans prendre la peine de verrouiller celle-ci. Elle savait déjà que qu'un oiseau serait de passage dans l'antre du chiot. Et que bientôt les Hearts auront de ses nouvelles en grande pompes. Oui.. Mais pas forcément comme on pourrait le croire..

Ses tripes se nouèrent quand elle la vit dans le reflet des fenêtres pendant son passage dans l'allée du réfectoire. Un sourire pendu aux lèvres, elle disparu le temps d'un battement de cils et Sacha cru qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Mais est-ce qu'un simple rêve vous suit de la sorte dans chacun de vos déplacements ? Elle l'ignore et très vite elle se retrouve être la cible de nombreux regards braqués sur sa personne. Parfois elle en surprenait certains lors de ses entraînements et elle en comprenait bien la raison. Mais là. Devenir le centre de l'univers en une fraction de seconde lui coupa définitivement l'appétit. Assise à une table la plus éloignée au possible, elle ne vit pas le géant marcher dans sa direction. Ce n'est qu'une fois à sa hauteur que Sacha remarque enfin qui se trouvait devant elle. Aokiji Kuzan surnommé le faisan au sein de la Marine. Admiré par son unité et respecté par ses paires pour sa force et son implication fructueuses dans ses missions par le passé. La pyromane manqua presque de se tordre le cou pour pouvoir accrocher son regard. Ses prunelles sombres ne faillirent pas cette fois devant ses yeux vermeils détenteurs d'un pouvoir aussi vicieux que malsain.

Autour d'eux un silence englué s'insinua et bientôt même les couverts qui cognaient contre les bols se firent le plus silencieux au possible. Tendus mais attentifs les soldats appréhendent mais continuent malgré tout d'observer ce qu'ils ont sous le nez. Rentrée depuis peu dans leur rang et unique rescapée d'une unité décimée après leur première mission. Elle devenait un sujet de conversation pour les mauvaises langues qui traînaient dans le coin. Des rumeurs plus absurdes traînaient à son sujet. Une revenait de plus en plus au vu ce qui s'est produit la veille. L'espace d'une seconde, les plus attentifs avaient perçus un changement dans l'attitude et l'humeur du cobaye. Un éclat de lucidité presque surnaturel et une force comprimée exploser dans son corps comme une vague d'énergie pure. Tel un automate le cobaye avait anéanti deux pacifistas d'un coup. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le gouvernement se lançait dans la création de monstres optimisés pour anéantir les pirates. Bientôt on ne verrait plus que ça. Des clones aux yeux rouges pouvant sonder au plus profond de vous, vos secrets les plus inavouables. Et une force sauvage prête à éclater à tout moment pour vous faucher et éparpiller les restes au vent comme du gibier. Debout devant son ancienne prisonnière, Aokiji amorça un mouvement lent de la main dans sa direction. Surprise par la nonchalance apparente de l'Amiral, Sacha observa la main tendue avant de serrer celle-ci incertaine. Un regard en coin du faisan fut suffisant pour renvoyer à leur occupation les curieux qui les fixaient un peu trop avec insistance depuis le début. Celui-ci s'installa à la table avec pour seul déjeuner un café noir et une pomme qu'il mangea avec un flegme propre à lui-même. Lionne observa son supérieur déjeuner dans le calme et pensa au jour ou il était venu l'observer dans la prison du bateau.

Face à elle, l'amiral blanc ne cilla pas devant les orbes écarlates mais semblait regarder autre chose. Une fossette se dessina sous la grimace de ses lèvres tordues dans une étrange mimique à la vue de ce que les prunelles noires regardaient. La brûlure étendue sur la joue de la jeune femme frôlant de peu sa paupière droite et chevauchait l'arrête de son nez. La blessure laisserait une marque indélébile sur ce visage à peine adulte et témoin direct des méthodes employées par l'homme lave pour arriver à ses fins. Soupirant le faisan se pencha légèrement sur la table et suivit du regard le mouvement de recul par la pyromane qui le dévisageait les sourcils froncés.

-« Intéressant.»

-« Vous.. Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en réalité ? »

-« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse à cette question.. Mais je sais que tu ne devrais pas prendre ta situation autant à la légère actuellement. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est le cas ? » Arqua la lionne sur la défensive.

-« Aikanu ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Bientôt tu n'oseras même plus ne serait-ce que le regarder dans les yeux comme tu le fais en ce moment. L'audace te conduira à l'échafaud et même celui qui fait tout pour te protéger ne pourra plus rien pour toi.. »

Mesurant l'ampleur de ses propos, Aokiji observa sans surprise la lionne se rétracter au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Le faisan n'était pas un homme particulièrement prévenant et encore moins vaillant dans son rang social pour appliquer la justice de son ardant collègue. Il n'aimait pas sa vision des choses et il ne s'en cachait plus depuis un moment. Aikanu n'est pas un homme de loi mais un bourreau de justice qui pense que la mort en masse d'individu et la solution adéquate pour éradiquer le crime de ce monde corrompus jusqu'au fond des mers. Cette histoire prenait des ampleurs irraisonnées et un jour ils ne pourront plus revenir en arrière. Et le fait d'avoir conscience de cette probabilité conforte de plus en plus Aokiji qui se remet en question depuis un moment actuellement.

Il voyait bien que beaucoup de gens dans le quartier général changeait subitement se rangeant du côté d'Aikanu ou au contraire n'hésitaient pas à s'opposer à lui directement. Le faisan avait remarqué ce détail lors de cette réunion ou il fallait décider si oui ou non on devait accorder à cette gamine une unité spéciale pour combattre les pirates. Grave erreur, ça ne faisait qu'empirer et le conflit allait bientôt exploser car Akainu jouerait de son influence pour obtenir des soldats encore redoutable et ce même si cela bouffait toute forme de morale humaine. Le chien rouge n'hésiterait pas à aller jusqu'au bout de ses ambitions pour parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

Le vent souffla dans ses plumes colorées, elle inclina ses ailes et effectua une poussée pour descendre. Voila plusieurs heures qu'elle volait sans relâche sans vraiment savoir ou se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait. Nungan soupira de lassitude et se laissa porter en direction de l'île qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à l'horizon. Un bref instant ses yeux jaunes se promènent sur l'étendue bleue en bas et là le hasard et la chance font une fois de plus bien les choses.

Là plus bas un vif éclat contraste frappant dans les tons jaunes venait d'émerger des profondeurs marines de l'océan. Alourdie par le point de l'eau, la voile blanche arborait un jolly roger bien connu par les forces de la Marine. Aussi prétentieux que le propriétaire de ce navire, un sourire comme pour montrer qu'il se moquait du monde et de ceux qui le traquait sans jamais parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Le navire des Hearts semblait bien animé aujourd'hui car la femme oiseaux vit des silhouettes noires envahirent le pont du sous-marin dans un entrain non dissimulé. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la sergente qui effectua un piquet dans leur direction.

L'air fouetta son visage et la pression de celui-ci sur son corps lui arracha un soupir d'extase. Sa présence ne passa pas longtemps inaperçus et des cris de surprise accompagnés de grand geste ajoutèrent à son amusement. La harpie se redressa au dernier moment pour aller se poser sur le mat du sous-marin. Ses serres refermée sur le mât, elle referma ses ailes dans son dos et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine couverte de plumes rouge.

Nungan promena son regard sur les hommes rassemblés sur le pont. Celui qu'elle cherchait n'était pas présent parmi eux. En revanche, elle s'étonna de compter le loup parmi eux et libre de ses mouvement. À l'instar des autres, lui s'avança de quelques pas vers elle.

-« Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions des nouvelles via vous Sergente Frost.

Sa phrase en surprit plus d'un et leur attitude changea du tout au tout à l'égard de la harpie qui leva un sourcil.

-« vous êtes plus malin que vous le montrez professeur Sylver. Pas besoin de formalité entre nous, ce titre n'est qu'un leurre. Dites-moi plutôt ou se trouve votre kidnappeur et sa prisonnière, j'ai quelque chose à leur remettre. »

-« inutile. Je me demande plutôt ce qui peut pousser une Sergente à s'exposer à ce point juste pour jouer les pigeons voyageur pour un cobaye. »

-« Mesure tes paroles pirates. Ce cobaye comme tu dit risque sa vie pour ta tête et celle de ton équipage. J'ai un colis pour la gamine. »

Le rookie tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante dans l'encadrement de la porte métallique. Ses yeux rivés sur la Harpie qui lui rendit un regard compatissant en retour.

\- « Comment va Onee-san ? Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude et son angoisse était palpable.

-« Veut-tu vraiment le savoir ou le fais-tu pour avoir bonne conscience ? Elle pourrait très bien mourir prochainement avec vos conneries. Elle a rendu les armes au dépend de sa survie pour laisser deux tourtereaux roucouler comme bon leur semble loin de la guerre qui se prépare et toi tu viens me demander comment elle va ? Mesure-tu seulement l'ampleur de ce qui se passe petite commandante ?

A l'image de ses serres, chacun de ses morts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire comme un poignard. Ils faisaient mouche à chaque fois et cognaient dans sa tête sans pitié. Le regard de la sergente sur elle lui donna l'impression d'être une proie. Sans crier gare, la femme oiseau quitta son perchoir pour se poser juste devant eux, elle s'avança lentement un sac noir à la main que Law n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Nungan l'ouvrit et en sorti une enveloppe brune épaisse qu'elle lui tendit. Le rookie méfiant lui jeta un regard en coin.

-« Vous êtes parti avec son coeur, la responsabilité vous en incombe directement. La personne qui fait son maximum pour garder Sacha en vie a donc jugé nécessaire de vous transmettre tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur cette maladie cardiaque. J'espère donc que vous soyez plus responsable en tant que médecin à défaut d'être un meneur. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau sur la cyborg qui cherchait à se faire toute petite le plus possible voir disparaître complètement.

-« Sacha à donné ceci pour toi et il y a également une lettre. Tenez vous prêt à avoir de ses nouvelles dans les prochains jours. »

-« Comment ? Ils ont très certainement renforcé la surveillance avec la disparition de l'unité Sentinelle. »

-« pensez bien qu'une évasion était prévue pour faire disparaître cette unité mais avec vos ambitions égoïstes, tout nos plans sont à revoir maintenant ! »

-« j'ai agit dans mes intérêts. »

-« ce n'est pas à moi que vous devrez rendre des comptes Trafalgar, je suis simplement là en tant que Messager. Après ça je vais rompre tout lien avec le gouvernement. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle vous contactera dans les jours qui suivent. Si sa santé lui permet... »

La sergente se détourna d'eux prête à reprendre son envole en étendant ses ailes massives. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste en sentant une main se fermer sur son poignet. Un regard en arrière lui fit rencontrer les yeux inquiets de la petite brune qui relâcha aussitôt sa main.

-« Onee-chan.. Est-ce qu'elle reviendras vers nous ? »

La question dérouta complètement la sergente qui passa une de ces ailes dans le dos de Moineau pour la pousser doucement vers elle. La cyborg n'osa pas protester et surveilla ces mains armées de serres relever doucement son menton. Un sourire léger effaça du tout au tout son expression figée et neutre. La harpie ne mâchait pas ses mots mais elle gardait bien à l'esprit que derrière chaque faute, un pardon existe et la culpabilité évidente chez la cyborg et les heart se voyait bien.

-« Et toi que te dit ton coeur à cette question ? »

Un silence accompagna sa question et elle s'en alla sans se retourner. Sa mission accomplie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre la cité des ses origines, le berceau des monstres de foire pour retrouver son identité.


	7. When a nightmare intrudes deep in its bo

**Aye, Aye bande de lama baveux !**

 **J'ai mit un moment avant de pouvoir terminer le chapitre 6 et pour une fois l'éternelle insatisfaite que je suis à enfin trouvé son compte avec un chapitre ! Je crois que je n'avais pas autant apprécié l'écriture d'un chapitre depuis le post de mon OS sur Cora-san et Law (ce qui commence à dater quand même!). En parlant d'OS j'ai commencé à en écrire un de plusieurs chapitres sur le Marimo international ! Si l'envie vous en dit n'hésitez pas à venir le lire et me laisser votre avis, je continue sur ma lancée avec un chapitre riche en rebondissement alors restez dans le coin mes agneaux !**

 **Et une bonne lecture d'avance !**

 **** _When a nightmare intrudes deep in its bowels, madness finally plays its role._

* * *

Agacé, le scientifique darda son regard doré sur l'homme en blouse blanche à ses côtés le nez plongé dans un livre.

-« Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ? »

-« Ne soyez pas idiot Caesar, vous avez très bien compris ce que je vient de dire, c'est un échec total.. Soupira Vegapunk qui referma son livre dans un claquement désagréable.

-« Sachez que je n'échoue jamais ! Cette expérience est un succès ! Arqua son collègue, une grimace pincée sur ses lèvre violette.

-« Vraiment ? Le sujet Ange est presque en état de mort cérébrale à cause de vos manipulations douteuses ».

-« Shulolololo ! Broutille ! Nous disposons d'autant de sujets que nous le voulons. Ce ne sont pas quelques cobayes en moins qui feront la différence ! »

Le laborantin souffla agacé par les propos légers de son assistant. Certes ce n'était pas les sujets qui manquaient depuis la fermeture des arènes de gladiateurs à Marie-joie. Le gouvernement ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ces esclaves en liberté. Rescapés de ces combats à mort, tôt ou tard cela se retournerait contre eux et la haute noblesse.

-« Il est vrai que sur ce point-là nous ne manquons pas de ressources premières pour poursuivre nos recherches sur la mutation du saturnisme. Mais tuer pour tuer sans une logique fondée derrière ne m'intéresse guère. ».

-« Je ne vous savait pas habité par de tel principe professeur Vegapunk. Ça ne vous ressemble pas vu ce que vous avez fait à Flevance Shulololo ! »

-« On n'évolue pas si l'on ne se fixe pas certaines règles. La science et l'homme évoluent sans cesse à des niveaux différents. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons perdre du temps inutilement ou la science prendra de l'avance sur l'homme Caesar. ».

* * *

Ses épaules tressaillirent doucement au contact froid des lames jumelles qui dévoraient mèche par mèches les longueurs de sa chevelure immaculée. Debout devant le miroir, une lueur de concentration planait dans ses yeux rouges. Sa lèvre supérieur pincée en une grimace seul signe évident que ce n'était pas un moment agréable. Si elle devait citer quelque chose qu'elle aime chez elle, Sacha aurait probablement choisis la couleur de ses yeux ou bien son épaisse tignasse indisciplinée. Complexée par les stigmates indélébile sur son corps. La lionne avait toujours appliqué une certaine attention à conserver au mieux ce qui faisait encore d'elle une femme féminine derrière ses complexes. Mais ça n'avait plus son importance maintenant. Parce qu'elle se voyait mourir à petit feu, son reflet suivait et le morale ne se trouvait pas mieux. La pyromane secoua la tête plus légère désormais. Un frisson lui mangea la nuque et elle pensa vaguement à la cyborg. Un mauvais pressentiment la suivait depuis son réveil. Quelque chose de pesant et profondément ancré dans sa poitrine comme un danger imminent mais dirigé contre autre chose.. Et derrière ça elle sentait une pression indescriptible contre ses tempes comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à faire pression sur sa boîte crânienne. Sacha poussa la porte de la salle d'eau dans un soupire de lassitude et porta son regard sur les autres occupants présent dans la chambre. Occupé à vérifier les connexion via leur Den Den Mushi, Zero écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa nouvelle tête.

-« Tes cheveux tu.. »

-« Ils n'étaient plus en très bon état et le chantage d'Aikanu n'a pas arrangé les choses.. Ils repousseront c'est rien. Est-ce que tout est prêt ? ».

-« Encore quelques réglages et tout sera prêt. Es-tu vraiment en état de les revoir ? Malgré le traitement tu as beaucoup maigris et les cernes sous tes yeux ont à peine diminuées Sacha. Même si tu ne dit rien, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. ».

-« Je ne cherche pas à t'inquiéter mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux parler facilement sans passer pour une folle alliée.. J'ai besoin de temps et régler le problème actuel avant de se pencher sur autre chose. ».

-« Je comprend mais j'aimerais que tu sache que tu n'es pas seule à affronter ce qui t'attend. Nous sommes aussi là en tant que soutien ici et il est plus que primordial de se serrer les coudes pour tenir le coup Sacha. ».

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me dérober à mes obligations actuelles. Même si ce fils de pute m'a laissée sur le bas côté de la route j'entends bien avoir mon dernier mot dans cet appel.. ».

Le docteur écarquilla les yeux de stupeur au même titre que le fauve adossé contre le sommier du lit plus loin. La pyromane employait souvent un langage crû et sans pincettes mais de là à utiliser pareille expression pour désigner son ancien capitaine. Même si quelque part ces propos étaient amplement mérité, Zero n'approuvait pas pour autant que sa fille se permettent ce genre d'attitude. De l'autre côté le fauve se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention sur autre chose pour changer de sujet.

-« Bon Nungan nous as dit avoir livré le message jusqu'au Rookie avec les coordonnées mais pourquoi se risque à l'appeler alors qu'il à ce qu'il faut sous la main ? ».

-« Bien que j'ai averti le conseil à Yellow Moon. Il faut tout de même mettre au courant ces pirates qu'ils devront se tenir à carreau et respecter certaines règles pour éviter un bain de sang inutile. ».

-« Pfrahah ! Attend tu parle de Trafalgar Law là ! Le mec à l'ego presque aussi énorme que Grand Lign, tu crois vraiment qu'un gars comme lui va respecter nos règle ? Ricana Kuroba un sourire pincé sur les lèvres.

-« S'il tien à son équipage et à sa tranquillité il le fera Kuro'.. Je m'assurerais que le message passe bien dans sa tête vide. Répliqua la lionne qui prit place sur le lit côté de lui.

Le fauve n'ajouta rien et riva son regard sur le profil de sa partenaire. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa coupe bien plus courte que l'ancienne. Il ne le dirait pas tout haut mais Kuroba crevait de voir à quoi ressemblait son compagnon -son rivale, car c'en était un à ses yeux- pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près. Son expression changea quand Zero annonça lancer enfin l'appel tant attendu. Toute la semaine n'avait été qu'un épuisant et pénible jeu du chat et de la souris pour espérer contacter les hearts dans la discrétion la plus totale. Ce qui n'est pas chose aisée quand des soldats épient vos moindres faits et gestes, que la surveillance soit renforcée plus que de coutume. Alors ils avaient finit par laisser la situation se tasser un peu avant de retenter leur chance. Un jour auparavant, l'ancienne sergente annonça la réussite de sa mission en tant que messagère avant de rompre tout contact avec le gouvernement mondiale.

Sacha soupira prise entre deux feux. La confrontation allait enfin commencer, mais le moment tant attendu se changea rapidement en cauchemar. Le blanc venait d'établir le contact audio et visuel avec leur correspondant à l'autre bout de la ligne. Les Hearts s'étaient rassemblé au grand complet dans la salle commune. Sacha nota dans un coin de sa tête la distance que tenait Law et Moineau entre eux car la cyborg se trouvait à l'exact opposé du chirurgien dans la pièce. À ses côté le Mink se dressait presque comme un dernier rempart entre elle et le reste de l'équipage. Un silence glaciale prit place de chaque côtés. Dans le vaisseau d'acier, les regards effarés restaient figés sur un visage méconnaissable et gelé dans l'indifférence. Dans la chambre, Sacha accrocha le regard orageux presque fuyant du chirurgien. La vue du rookie réveilla une fureur sourde dans ses entrailles. Celle-ci se manifesta instantanément comme une aura qui explosa contre les vitres de la pièce. C'était l'incrédulité générale chez tout le monde.

Noyée dans son aura et ses émotions négatives, la pyromane sentit autre chose remuer dans ses pensées. Comme un appel lointain, comme une tentation interdite, la lionne se changea en une bombe à retardement stimulée par la simple vue d'un prédateur acculé. Une réaction en enchaîna une autre complètement inattendue et une hilarité à la sonorité dérangeante prit place entre tous.

-« Ahahahahahahahahah ! Regardez-le ! Il n'assume même pas ce qu'il à fait.. C-c'est à mourir de rire ihihih ! ».

-« Barnet, je-.. ».

-« Ta gueule Rookie-ya. ».

Son regard assassin ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Depuis le début il avait le rôle du grand méchant dans l'histoire. Mais ce qu'on oubliait c'était l'amour derrière tout ça, ce putain d'amour qui l'avait poussé à kidnapper son petit chiot et ce jusqu'à la défigurer de la pire façon qui soit. Il n'avait rien fait depuis le début pour laver ses fautes envers autrui et la trahison envers la lionne marquait pour de bon sa nature égoïste et manipulatrice. Assise sur son lit, la lionne plongea son regard sur la silhouette du Mink, un mince sourire flatta sa mine creusée.

-« Je suis contente de te voir en forme Sempai. ».

Le loup lui offrit un sourire compatissant en retour attristé par l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ils avaient passé peu de temps ensemble mais cela avait suffit pour établir une relation de confiance entre eux l'espace de quelque jours. Confiance qui manifestement faisait défaut à certains.

-« Je suis désolé Sacha. Je t'avait promit que nous trouverions comment te guérir mais nous avons échoué sur toute la ligne. ».

\- « Pourquoi devrais-tu prendre la faute des autres sur ton dos Sempai ? Que je sache ce n'est pas toi qui à choisis de prendre la fuite. Les loups ne sont pas des couards , même seul ils choisissent la mort plutôt que de fuir devant l'ennemi. ».

Les oreilles du loup s'écrasèrent sur son crâne au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Même en sachant, il n'arriverait pas à se pardonner le fait qu'elle subisse à leur place l'échec total de cette mission. Il n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux à cause de cette culpabilité envahissante.

-« Sa trahison n'est pas une surprise pour moi. Je savait qu'il en était capable de toute façon il se fiche pas mal des autres quand il ne s'agit pas de sa petite personne. Oh c'est vrai j'oubliais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. J'ajouterais seulement que vos petites histoires que j'ai vu dans ta petite tête de con ne me concerne pas. Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire légitimement puis je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu peux commencer Zero sempai.».

Le blanc profita de l'attention de son nouvel auditoire pour s'éclaircir la voix. Son regard se fit neutre et froid face à son collègue médecin.

-« Je ne m'étendrais pas sur l'audace puisque c'est ainsi que je vois votre geste inconsidérés. Pour commencer j'aimerais voir l'état de son coeur, ou se trouve t-il ? »

Le rookie fit signe à son bras droit qui quitta la pièce pour revenir avec un coffre qu'il cèda à son capitaine avant de reprendre sa place, une lueur inquiète dansait dans ses pupilles noires. À la vue de tous, Trafalgar ouvrit le contenant et en sorti un cube de la taille d'une main. Les Hearts horrifiés virent avec horreur l'étrange masse noire gonflée sur le sommet de l'organe bouger comme si elle était douée de vie et s'accrocher à celui-ci comme une sangsue. Le chirurgien leva un sourcil devant l'évolution de cette chose car celle-ci n'en était pas à un stade aussi avancé la dernière fois et cela datait d'une semaine à peine pourtant.

-« hm comme je m'y attendais ça s'est dégradé plus vite malgré le traitement quotidien.. Je vais devoir revoir mes dosages ! Je ne vais pas en rajouter même si le fond de ma pensée rejoint à peu près celui de la principale concernée. La carte et le log pose que nous vous avons fait parvenir vous mettra à l'abri le temps que nous même parvenions à trouver le moment idéale pour fausser compagnie au gouvernement. »

-« Cette île qui vous dit que nous allons y faire escale ? Et de plus qui ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit d'un piège ? Arqua le chirurgien méfiant à son habitude quand il ne s'agissait pas d'une paranoïa ridicule par moment. »

-« A moins d'être complètement inconscient et de vouloir mettre ton équipage en danger stupidement ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas je ne vois pourquoi je prendrais la peine de prendre des risques à introduire des étranger et plus des pirates recherchés dans notre planque. »

-« Aaah ce truc est dégueulasse je vais vomir.. »

-« Onee-san.. »

Surprise, la lionne croisa le regard de la cyborg. Elle n'y vit que de la pitié mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Mais une voix dans sa tête semblait vouloir lui faire croire le contraire. Sacha baissa ces yeux rivés sur sa joue marquée comme si son contact ravivait encore la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là dans le bureau de l'amiral rouge.

-« Ce n'est pas un peu de chaire brûlée qui me tuera Moineau. Tu devrais te ménager un peu tu as une sale mine et vous autres aussi d'ailleurs, vous n'allez pas replonger dans votre déprime quotidienne quand même ? On est passé au dessus de ça depuis longtemps.. »

-« Comment tu peux dire ça alors qu'on s'est enfuit en te laissant derrière.. »

-« J'aurais pu m'en sortir seule si tu n'avais pas accordé à Trafalgar de me faire enfermer tu sais. Je reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit dans ma lettre, je me fiche de vos petits secrets de sombres torturés de la vie. J'ai fais mes preuves dans cet équipage mais visiblement ça n'a pas suffit alors maintenant on va faire les choses à ma manière et on va rangez vos petits égo de grand leader incontesté pigé ? T'aime pas qu'on te donne des ordres Rookie-ya mais là tu peux plus faire machine arrière, t'as fais assez de connerie sur une impulsion et en plus de ça t'as écarté les seules personnes qui voulaient encore te suivre et t'aider.. »

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai fait Barnet.. »

-« Je ne peux pas comprendre quoi ? Garde tes excuses, de toute façon t'es pas capable de voir au delà de ce que les autres peuvent ressentir.. Je parie même que la première chose que tu aie faites en revenant dans ta boîte de conserve c'est de te bourrer la gueule comme un con parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche.. Un lâche et rien d'autre.. Je me demande même pourquoi je me casse la tête à mettre mon clan en danger pour ta tête.. Enfin j'aurais au moins un poids en moins sur la conscience. »

-« Cha' .. »

 **« Non.. Je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment.. Je n'en ai pas le courage.. »**

Le noiraud étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux écarquillés suivirent du regard la silhouette de la pyromane disparaître derrière une porte. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? À l'instant venait-il d'entendre une voix lui parler dans sa tête ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et pourtant c'était bien ça ! À ses côtés son meilleur ami et acolyte l'observait inquiet pour son moral même s'il ne disait rien.

-« Aaah les jeunes, je ne me suis pas présenté plutôt permettez-moi d'y remédier. Je suis le docteur Jakill's Nightline mais pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité appelez-moi Zero s'il vous plaît. Quand vous arriverez à destination, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous faire tout petit et d'éviter toute esclandre inutile au possible. Par sécurité vous serez sous la protection de la capitaine Roxane Pierce nouvelle tête montante parmi les supernovae si vous suivez un minimum l'actualité dans la presse. J'entends bien sur vous une discrétion total, l'endroit ou vous vous rendez n'est pas connu du monde extérieur. Vous aurez une certaine limite dans la liberté que vous sera accordée j'ai fait mon maximum pour que vous ne vous retrouviez pas enfermés pour servir de gagne pain en vous remettant à la marine car rien que votre tête et celle de la demoiselle à vos côtés vaut extrêmement cher Trafalgar. Ne croyez pas être le seul à prendre des risques en nous faisant confiance car c'est la même situation de notre côté. Vous avez trahi la confiance d'un ancien esclave, ne répétez pas la même erreur deux fois de suite je vous prie ce serait bien malvenu de votre part.. »

Adossé contre le mur, Trafalgar mesurait le pour et le contre mais il dût rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pouvait se permettre de refuser pareille offre pour lui et ses hommes. Elle ne se répéterait pas deux fois et ils avaient tous besoin d'un endroit sûr pour se faire oublier. Pour une fois et c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche, Trafalgar mit sa fierté de côté et accepta la proposition d'alliance de son collègue médecin parce c'était bien une alliance qui allait prendre place en cet instant mais personne ne pouvait encore affirmer comment ça se passerait entre pirate et esclave. L'appel prit fin après quelques directives du côté du scientifique qui ne se gêna pour glisser quelques piques quand il s'adressait au chirurgien.

Les deux derniers occupant de la chambre prirent congés de Sacha qui resta cloîtrée dans la salle d'eau. Elle se maudissait de sa propre faiblesse, elle aurait voulu être encore plus acerbe avec le chirurgien, lui crachait sa haine au visage et par dessus tout taire cette fureur inconnue dirigée contre les amants qu'étaient petit chiot et le grand méchant loup. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout se rapportait inévitablement à ses envies d'en saigner un et de torturer mentalement l'autre comme si c'était presque naturel pour elle. La peur la submergeait totalement dans ces moment-là et inévitablement elle restait comme couchée et repliée sur elle même comme pour se protéger de cet être indésirable qui prenait de la place dans son esprit.. Le sommeil restait encore un ami supportable quand il n'était pas de la partie.

* * *

La nuit bien avancée vit une scène commune se répéter. En nage dans ses draps, sa poitrine bougeait à un rythme effréné. Ses poumons brûlant quémandait plus d'air à chaque inspiration et quand enfin elle se senti un peu mieux, Sacha bascula sur le côté du lit pour atteindre sa table de nuit et plongea la main dans le tiroir. Elle en sorti un Den Den Mushi affublé d'une casquette bleue à ponpon rouge. La lionne le posa sur le lit hésitante. Il était très tard. Il devait sûrement dormir à cette heure-ci. Mais elle voulait l'entendre pour s'excuser aussi. De son comportement envers lui, d'avoir nié son existence pendant l'appel. Alors elle posa une main hésitante sur l'animal qui se réveilla pour composer le numéro du destinataire. La tonalité résonna à l'autre bout du fil et elle comptait renoncer quand sa voix ensommeillée brisa le silence de la chambre. Figée la lionne devint muette devant le mollusque.

-« Cha' ? Pourquoi tu ne dit rien ? »

La mine interrogatrice de l'animal lui flanqua une claque mentale. Elle n'osait pas prendre la parole. Face à la lionne, la mine de l'escargophone se creusa un peu plus. Son silence le tuait et il crevait de ne pas l'avoir avec lui. Contre lui couverte de son odeur. Son absence était lourde à supporter et la savoir seule pour tout supporter le mettait dans une colère folle contre lui-même..

-« Cha' parle-moi s'il te plaît.. »

-« Je suis désolée Penguin, je t'ai ignoré et je- »

-« Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je suis resté là sans rien dire, tu supporte tout depuis le début et tu as encore été blessée par notre faute.. »

-« Mais je t'ai abandonné.. Et puis c'était pas grand chose pour te protéger avec les autres.. »

-« Ne dit pas ça ! Je sais que tu déteste ça et puis tu es tellement complexée.. Mais moi je t'aime pour ça tu sais ? Ça appartient au passé et je m'occuperais de ça quand on se reverra. Je me fiche des apparences et des avis d'autre, j'écouterais que le mien point. »

-« Penguin.. Je ne suis même pas fichue de faire les choses correctement entre nous »

-« Parce qu'on avait pas le choix sinon je ne t'aurais jamais laissée remettre un pied la-bas. Jamais ! Je t'interdit de dire ça alors que tu subit tout ça pour à cause du capitaine ! »

-« Penguin.. »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Penguin se passa une main sur le visage. Le noiraud regrettait déjà de s'être emporté de la sorte. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il s'était promis qu'il n'en blesserait plus aucune et les pleurs de Sacha lui perçaient les tympans et lui crevaient les yeux littéralement. Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et il profita pour se reprendre en main. Comme Trafalgar des mois auparavant victimes de ses actes et de son attirance pour la petite Krys unique rayon de lumière dans ses nuits les plus noires passées les brumes de l'alcool pour oublier ses crimes. Penguin voulait devenir un soutien pour sa lionne et il commencerait en restant le plus sincère possible. Assise sur les draps, la pyromane étranglait ceux-ci entre ses doigts. Elle souffla comme vidée d'un poids balayé par les mots de son noiraud. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres elle se pencha légèrement sur l'appareil.

-« Penguin ? »

-« Quoi Cha' ? »

-« J'ai oublié de te le dire la dernière fois. »

-« hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime pour ça tu sais ? »

Soufflée à demi-mot la lionne attendit sa réponse mais sa réaction lui arracha un rire léger en voyant les joues du mollusque rougir à sa place. Son petit sourire mutin n'arrangea rien à la situation mais quand elle raccrocha, le sommeil lui sembla le meilleur des remèdes à la déprime. D'avoir avoué clairement ses sentiments la rendit plus légères et il lui tardait de fuir cet endroit pour retrouver la chaleur d'un corps et de bras inaccessible. Un regard noir qui aurait tôt fait de lui rendre son humanité perdue quand il se pose sur elle. Elle se consola sur cette pensée en laissant Morphée faire son oeuvre une fois de plus cette nuit.


	8. The other of the mirror of my soul

**Hey mes lamas !**

 **J'avance un peu plus dans l'histoire. Aussi j'espère ne pas trop vous perdre en cours puisque je vais intégrer de plus en plus de scènes extérieurs et des flashback pour continuer l'intrigue que j'ai en tête.**

 **Mention de Moineau et de Sylver ocs de Steedwald (ouais Zeph' à changé de pseudo tout comme moi ^^').**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez vos impressions en fin de chapitres dans une review mes lamas !**

 _The other of the mirror of my soul_

Ses pas seuls échos de son existence étouffée dans les murs immaculés de la justice mouraient dans son dos. Les paroles de son gardien volaient sans toutefois atteindre son cerveau coupé du monde. Hier la révolte avait grondé dans sa chaire mais tout ça s'oubliait bien vite avec le rêve de cette nuit. Rêve refoulé et scellé dans une boîte imaginaire. Son désire, sa raison, sa force, sa faiblesse vacillaient et cela profite de plus en plus à un spectre blanc. Un reflet pâle et sans consistance. Un double au sourire moqueur. Un imposteur dans les tiroirs de son esprit. Un danger flottant de l'autre côté du miroir. Ses chimères disparurent derrière un voile de fumée et ses orbes rouge, reflet de son âme glissèrent vers leurs jumeaux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ah oui. Quelqu'un lui parle depuis un moment mais elle n'a aucune idée ce qu'on peut bien lui raconter. Alors la pyromane fait mine de dissimuler sa bouche derrière sa main pour simuler un bâillement et se donner un peu de crédibilité face à son interlocuteur.

À ses côtés, un regard inquiet s'attarde sur sa personne et son comportement. Autre chose se lit dans ces yeux métisses mais pour une raison qu'elle ignore, Sacha ne veut pas comprendre, faire mine de l'ignorer et se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

-« tu as du mal à dormir Lionna ? Demande Kuroba inquiet pour sa partenaire qui élude sa question derrière un mensonge trop visible et qui choisit de l'ignorer pour cette fois.

-« Tu disais ? »

-« Zero à quelque chose à nous dire, on doit aller le retrouver , il paraît qu'on va avoir un changement de programme à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

-« Tu pense qu'on nous à conçu un nouveau type d'entraînement après l'incident de l'autre jour ? »

-« Va savoir.. Je le sens mal et j'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête.. »

-« depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi stressé ? »

-« beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que tu es partie Sacha... »

-« j'imagine... Murmura la concernée en laissant ses yeux se perdre dans l'immensité de la cour principale ou son horizon se stopper brutalement coupé par une muraille de pierres blanches armée de canon et d'uniforme bleu et blanc. Il y avait de l'agitation dehors et ce plus que de coutume. Curieuse, la lionne sorti à l'extérieur suivit par son partenaire pour comprendre la raison de toute cette agitation. La plus bas dans les aires d'entraînements extérieurs, se tenait debout dans toute sa grandeur l'amiral de lave qui observait les entraînements des soldats avec un intérêt qui ne sciait aucunement à sa réputation de brute sanguinaire. La lionne suivit son regard et pu voir la frêle silhouette d'un jeune homme à la chevelure rose. Le soldat semblait en difficulté car il peinait à aligner deux pas correct à la suite si un homme blond à ses côtés ne lui venait pas en aide pour le relever quand il s'écroulait à nouveau. Un autre détail attira l'attention de la pyromane qui pesta quand elle remarqua la présence de Vegapunk une vingtaine de mètres plus loin à observer tout cela d'un oeil amusé.

Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, le laborantin se tourna d'un mouvement franc dans sa direction pour l'enjoindre à le retrouver directement. La jeune réprima une grimace de dégoût et avec l'allure d'un automate s'avança jusqu'à celui-ci suivit de près par l'ombre de Kuroba aux aguets. Zero se tenait à ses côtés fidèle à son poste, c'est à peine s'il lui adressa un regard pour ne pas se pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Préférant observer le déroulement de l'entraînement. La lionne s'immobilisa à une distance respectable gardant bien l'amiral rouge en vue.

-« En voila une mine ravagée. Aurais-tu des problèmes d'insomnies Scarlett ? »

-« Broutille.. »

-« Tu es peu loquace aujourd'hui aussi... »

-« Il paraît que vous vouliez nous voir ? Que signifie cela ? »

-« Excellente question ! J'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur et de confier votre entraînement à une personne plus que qualifiée pour faire de vous de parfait soldats en tout point petits cobayes.. »

Sa phrase laissa un vide glaciale et des regards chargés rancunes le fusillèrent sur place à défaut de ne pouvoir réduire à néant son air satisfait. Dans ces moments-là il ressemblait beaucoup trop au chirurgien de la mort et ses sombres manipulations. Les phalanges de Sacha blanchirent violemment et sa langue claqua contre son palet pour taire son irritation malvenue. En face, le scientifique arbora un sourire complaisant et repris la parole une fois sur que tous l'entendrait comme il se doit.

-« bien, bien ! Je vais résumer brièvement ce qui à été annoncé par le sergent ici présent pour nos têtes d'élites fraîchement arrivées. L'Amiral Aikanu à mit en place un nouveau programme d'entraînement visant à améliorer vos capacités au seuil le plus élevé. Tout cela sera rendu en fin mois par un classement par place pour chacun en fonction de vos aptitudes et que vous puissiez voir ou vous vous trouvez pour vous améliorer. Bien entendus, attendez-vous à certaines mises au point. Le but principale de ce programme n'est pas uniquement d'accroître les capacités de simples soldats. Et donc ne vous étonnez pas de tomber sur des adversaires plus coriaces lors d'une épreuve. Les sentinelles participent également à ce programme au même titre que vous tous et je vous laisse sans plus tarder accueillir vos nouveaux coéquipiers Scarlett, Black.

Les deux concernés écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeurs en voyant arriver 4 personnes au pas de course s'arrêter devant Vegapunk et effectuer un salut militaire avant de s'immobiliser aussitôt.

\- « Je ne dois sûrement pas vous présenter Aaron, Kazhan, Agnhi, et Ash je suppose ? L'entraînement prend place dès aujourd'hui. Obéissez et ne faites pas d'esclandre. Ou je m'arrangerais pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais... »

Le scientifique pris congé à son tour suivit par son assistant qui ne leur adressa qu'un maigre regard peiné. Les sentinelles s'observaient en chien de faïence encore sous le choc de se revoir dans des circonstances pareilles ! Le taux de chance de se revoir dans un endroit pareil dépassait tout bon sens et ajoutait encore plus d'ombre au tableau sur la véritable place du laborantin dans la hiérarchie du gouvernement mondiale. Les nouveaux soldats se concertèrent du regard avant de rejoindre leurs partenaires de misère. En rejoignant sa seule partenaire féminine, Ash adressa un sourire pincé à Sacha qui lui rendit par une accolade discrète. Ash est une jeune femme d'un an plus vieux que Sacha, arborant une chevelure brune très courte du genre garçon très manqué. Cette touche masculine avait le don d'ajouter un certain charme à l'allure désinvolte de celle-ci. À ses côtés se tenaient trois hommes de statures différentes mais toutes aussi imposante. Le premier arborait une peau basanée recouverte de motif géométrique et ethnique qui se prolongeaient sous ses vêtements. Ses cheveux corbeau coiffés de perles et de mèches indisciplinées lui donnait une aura sauvage et étrange. Ses yeux rouges examinaient tout ce qui l'entourait comme s'il craignait une force invisible susceptible de les attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Kuroba n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Agnhi, un des rares habitants des îles célestes à vivre loin de son village natale dans le monde d'en bas. Sur sa droite son acolyte, Aaron les observait un air indéchiffrable peint sur ses traits tendus. De même corpulence qu'Agnhi, le blond demeurait légèrement en retrait une moue crispée et une main incurvée dans l'angle de sa mâchoire caressant la naissance d'un bouc fourni. Plus frêle et petit que ses camarade masculins Kazhan contemplait les ravages de la science sur les visages de Sacha et Kuroba. Ceux-ci sentirent son anxiété palpable autant dans sa posture que dans son esprit. Le coeur plus léger Kuroba se contenta d'un signe de la main pour rassurer son cadet tandis que Sacha lui adressa un pauvre sourire en coin avant de se diriger vers le groupe de soldat suivie par Ash les mains dans les poches. Certes retrouver d'anciennes connaissance eu le dont de leur faire oublier l'enfer ou ils se trouvaient pendant un court instant. Mais les réjouissances n'étaient pas au programme. Il valait mieux taire toute trace d'humanité pour conserver sa tranquillité ici bas chez les hommes dans l'enfer blanc de cette forteresse..


	9. The pawns are advanced on the chessboard

**Hey mes lamas !**

 **Cette fois, on laisse un peu Sacha et sa bande de sentinelle de côté. On va revenir un peu sur certains personnages de la première partie, parce que ça fait un moment qu'on en entend plus parler x3 Avec Zeph' on discute pas mal de nos intrigues en cours et je suis plutôt sereine à ce sujet car plus j'écris plus j'étends l'histoire que j'ai en tête. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé à écrire une fic sur le passé de la famille de Sacha car j'ai remarqué que les flash Back ne passaient pas très bien dans les chapitres, d'où cette décision afin de vous faciliter la lecture et éviter toute confusion involontaire.**

 **Mention de moineau et de Sylver oc' appartenant à Steedwald !**

* * *

The pawns are advanced on the chessboard

D'un revers de la main, il chassa cette luminosité agressive et indésirable pour ses pupilles sanglante. Il avait beau s'être accoutumé à cet handicape, la lumière du jour était devenu un royaume inaccessible pour lui sans outil adapté. À côté de lui le bip incessant d'une machine tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles sonnées. Lui qui aspirait à autre chose tourna la tête un instant vers les draps encore tâchés de rouge. La nuit venait de se terminer depuis longtemps mais pour le clown elle resterait gravée dans sa tête un moment. Le stresse l'avait maintenu éveillé jusqu'à maintenant et pourtant il n'aspirait plus qu'à rejoindre les bras de Morphée et s'y abandonner le plus longtemps possible. Mais les râles d'agonies du blessé à ses côtés l'arrachèrent aussitôt à cette idée, la fièvre de Sorath ne baissait pas et la vue de ses membres d'acier rattachés à ces moignons sanguinolent qui il y a peu étaient encore ses jambes devenait de moins en moins soutenable pour lui. Le mort jura et dirigea ses envies les plus meurtrières aux seuls responsables de tout cela. Cette peste de cyborg et son chien-chien de garde qui la laissait agir comme bon lui semble faisait plus de bien que de mal autour d'eux. Et dire que c'est cette même gamine qui rêvait de changer le monde et supprimer toute forme d'agressivité. Quelle blague ! Sûrement la meilleur qu'il aie pu entendre dans toute sa vie. Ses attentions mièvres à l'instar de la rousse et d'autrui le répugnait au plus haut point. Il haïssait l'hypocrisie car elle rongeait tout individu pour le changer en une marionnette fade et sans personnalité. Qu'elle aille au diable avec ses bonnes actions ! Depuis que la cyborg avait croisé sa route, elle n'avait fait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle s'accaparait totalement l'attention de sa nièce et avait faillit provoquer la perte de son compagnon ainsi que celle d'un ami.

La perte pour Erin fut moins sérieuse mais toute aussi lourde à porter que le corps mutilé du blond cloué au lit par ses blessures et une fièvre de chevale. Celle-ci ne baissait pas au fil des heures et sans la morphine qui circulait dans ses veines à l'heure qu'il est, le blond aurait sûrement était en proie au délire le plus totale. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ils allaient devoir jouer les nounous avec une bande de pirate à la botte du seul équipage pirate digne de confiance qu'ils comptaient dans leur rang. Toute fois, il pourrait toujours surveiller cette bande de gamins comme bon lui semble et il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à mettre leur nerf à rude épreuve. Enfin, il aurait tout le temps d'y penser le moment venu puisque la porte de son infirmerie s'ouvra sur une tête brune qu'il connaissait bien. Le blanc s'étendit dans son siège blasé.

-« Jango-Janga ! T'as vraiment une gueule atroce depuis que t'es revenu mon chou ! »

-« Plutôt que de me parler de ma tête, dit-moi que tu viens au moins avec une bonne nouvelle Roxy... »

-« Hm.. T'as un appel en attente avec ton nouvel associé, ajouta la brune en lui tendant un escargophone à la mine renfrognée.

-« Tch ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plutôt petite merdeuse , cracha le mort en s'emparant rapidement de l'objet convoité. À l'autre bout de la ligne on entendit clairement quelqu'un râler suivit d'une respiration plus contrôlée.

-« T'ain ça fait des plombes qu'on t'appelle bordel ! T'foutais quoi ?! J'espère que t'as gardé intacte c'que t'as volé sinon ça va aller mal pour tes p'tites affaires s'pèce de raclure !»

-« J'étais pris par une affaire urgente. Tu ne perds pas le nord décidément, j'espère que tu honoreras comme il se doit ta part du marché. Sinon je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle..»

-« Garde tes excuses pour toi et t'avise pas d'me prendre pour une brelle pigé ?! J'sais que c'est toi qui l'a prit ! Qui d'autre connaissait ma position actuelle à part toi et ta p'tite gueule de con hein ?! J'te prévient si tu fais quoi que c'soit avec mon navire j'viendrais t'apporter les tripes de cette gonzesse en souvenir pour décorer ta tombe connard !»

-« Ohohoh ! Ne t'échauffe pas ainsi mon grand. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu a affaire franchement.. »

-« Hey-heyyy Jango-Janga t'empire les négociations là, il était prêt à marcher dans ta combine pour récupérer Jake et les autres ! »

-« Je vois... Eh bien les conditions sont les suivantes: ramène-les moi en vie et intacte. Non seulement je te rendrait ce que je t'ai pris mais en plus de ça, je te donnerait le double de la somme sur vos têtes mises à prix toi et ton second. Qu'en dit-tu ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui m'dit que tu va pas m'faire un coup d'pute une fois l'dos tourné hein l'cadavre ambulant ?! T'es connu dans les arènes alors viens pas faire l'gars net sans embrouilles ?! »

-« Dans ce cas, pour augmenter tes gains, tu pourras utiliser comme bon te semble ce que tu va me ramener à condition bien sur de ne pas les abîmer sévèrement et encore moins de les tuer. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais ce sont d'excellents combattants d'arène. Autrefois on acclamait leur nom dans les arènes de Marie-Joie, alors si j'étais toi j'éviterais d'affûter mes lames sur leurs os, ce ne sont pas de gentils chiens. Tu peux considérer que vous êtes tous de la même trempe.»

L'escargophone se tu comme pour marquer la réflexion du Rookie au bout du fil. Une grimace déforma ses traits et à travers le mollusque, le clown eu droit au regard le plus assassin possible. Il se passa encore quelque minutes avant que son correspondant ne se décide à reprendre la parole dans un juron de son crû sans doute.

-« J'accepte ton offre. Mais gare à toi si tu me baise, j'te le rendrais au centuple connard. »

-« à la bonne heure et c'est réciproque morveux. Je te recontacterais le moment venu quand il faudra réceptionner mes colis vivants pour aller faire ce que je vous ai demandé. Je m'en remet à toi Eustass Kidd. »

-« Tch' fais gaffe à c'que tu sais ou j'viendrais m'occuper de ton cas d'une façon ou d'une autre enfoiré.»

Jango n'eut pas le plaisir de répondre à sa tirade que déjà la tonalité qui marquait la fin de l'appel retentissait au bout du fil. Le mort soupira blasé de l'insolence dont pouvoir faire preuve la nouvelle génération de pirate. Plus particulièrement les rookies, il en connaissait quelque uns dans le genre aimant à problème. Assise près de la fenêtre, la nouvelle rookie le dévisagea un sourire en coin. Épuisé et frustré le clown lui confia la surveillance de son patience après avoir énuméré des consignes pour s'occuper de lui au mieux. Et quand il pu enfin franchir le pas de la porte, une question au vol stoppa son élan.

-« Tout de même.. Tu te borne à te faire passer pour le pire des salopards mais tu en fait beaucoup pour quelqu'un d'indifférent Jango-Janga tu sais ? »

-« Va savoir Baby Doll.. Peut-être est ce vrai.. Peut-être que non.. Je ne me souviens plus à partir de quand je n'ai plus été moi-même... »

Sur ces paroles vaseuses, le mort s'engouffra dans l'obscurité étouffante seule bienfaitrice de sa survie depuis maintenant plus de 20 ans pour préserver au mieux sa tendre progéniture, sa famille, ses quelques amis qui ne lui avaient pas encore tourné le dos. Et qui s'évertue à arracher à tout pris les doigts froids de la mort sur la vie de son unique compagnon.. Les racines de leur origine ne viennent pas du même monde. Ils sont différent et ils le savent, c'est voulu car elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'il ignorent et rejettent ce qu'ils sont pour survivre. Elle dort dans cette terre chaude là ou d'autre ont creusé pour construire un nouveau monde loin de la guerre, loin de la faim, loin de la misère, loin de tous. Juste pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau comme des êtres humains sans chaînes.


	10. Ravale la peur et ses idées noires

**Aye Aye mes lamas !**

 **Pfiu ça fait un moment que je n'avais plus posté quoi que ce soit la dessus ! Je vais y remédier de ce pas ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la suite sur les histoires suivantes sont en cours d'écriture : Souviens-toi de tes racines, enfant de l'homme tu grandiras parmi les plus grand, trois lames pour une seule destinée et je réfléchis également au prochain chapitre pour « vivre dans le coeur d'autrui pour exister ». Donc voila ça met du temps mais j'essaie d'écrire ça dans le file de mes idées pour vous fournir de bons textes car c'est important pour moi d'écrire en qualité et non en quantité ! Voila juste un peu de patience et merci de de toujours lire ce que j'écris avec autant d'entrain !**

 **Sur ce une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

 **Mention de Moineau et de Sylver, oc made in Steedwald !**

* * *

Ravale la peur et ses idées noires

Les jours se suivent et se répètent inlassablement. La routine semblait presque aussi banale pour elle qu'au temps ou Moineau et l'autre imbécile partageaient son quotidien. Quelles foutaises.. La lionne songea vaguement à la situation actuelle de leur côté. Elle en parierait la casquette du chien rouge que ces deux-là devaient probablement tout faire pour se monter l'un contre l'autre pour savoir qui est le plus en faute. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace contrariée et un juron lui échappa. Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas agir autrement ces deux crétins ! Même Sylver ne parvenait pas à les tempérer un minimum tellement ça en devenait désespérant ! Penser au couple infernale lui gâcha le déjeuner et ce qui suivit n'arrangea guère son humeur massacrante. Hésitant et visiblement embarrassé, un rose suivit d'un blond à l'air renfrogné avançaient dans sa direction. Sacha supplia mentalement qu'ils tracent leur route sans s'arrêter et qu'elle puisse continuer à ruminer dans ses céréales. Ses prières ne furent pas exaucées bien sûr et le bruit des plateaux repas s'entrechoquant sur la table achevèrent sa matinée bousillée depuis le réveil.

En face d'elle, Coby cherchait ses mots rongé par l'appréhension. Ses petits yeux noirs lui avouaient la moindre de ses pensées futiles et ce qu'elle y lisait ne faisait qu'alimenter la colère qui grondait dans son cerveau. Sa main s'encra profondément contre sa mâchoire comme pour dissuader les deux gradés de loucher sur le souvenir marqué de l'humiliation laissée par un tyran vêtu de rouge. Y penser ravivait systématiquement la douleur et cette odeur de chaire carbonisée s'écoula de nouveau dans sa gorge. Profonde et envahissante, elle sentait de nouveau cet indexe choyer sa joue et la morsure du feu planter ses crocs dans sa chaire. La fumée du cigare se mêlant à l'odeur nauséabonde amplifiée le dégoût et la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Ses yeux sombres lorgnait son être tout entier et son espace vitale. Son sourire face à sa résistance vaine et inutile faisait son amusement et il n'attendait plus qu'elle lui cède sous la torture pour avouer ses secrets et son appartenance passée auprès de traîtres. Ses poings blêmirent de rage et parcourut de tremblement sous la colère. Elle ferma les yeux pour se focaliser sur autre chose. Elle eu beau les fermer, les gêneurs se trouvaient toujours là sous son nez curieux et impatient de savoir ce qui pouvait apporter des réponses à leur questions.

-« Dégagez. »

-« M-mais, je voulais vous poser des questions concernant cette cicatrice et j'-je ! »

-« Que dalle, t'as qu'à retourner te faire péter la rondelle chez qui tu sais pour savoir la vérité ! »

-« J-je.. »

-« Tu t'adresse à un sergent, Sentinelle Scarlet où sont tes manières ? »

Un rire mit fin à la joute verbale et les concernés se tournèrent dans la direction du noiraud qui arrivait les mains dans les poches, un sourire nonchalant collé aux lèvres. Une lueur d'amusement flottait dans ses pupilles carmines. Kuroba s'installa à la droite de Sacha et lui subtilisa son bol de céréales sans lui demander son avis. Face aux mines déroutées des deux marines, il dévoila ses crocs sous un sourire carnassier prêt à en découdre de n'importe quelle manière possible.

-« On s'enflamme ici. Un problème les pions ? »

-« Visiblement, le docteur Vegapunk à omit de vous apprendre certaines notions de respect c'est déplorable et fort dégradant pour l'image que vous renvoyez pour la Marine. »

-« Comme ta tronche pédale. Vous me faites trop rire vous les marines. »

-« Espèce de- »

Sa gorge se serra sous l'étreinte de griffes acérées venue enlacer sa chaire délicieusement blanche et attirante pour le prédateur qu'il est. Kuroba darda un regard glaciale sur son acolyte blond.

-« Qui que tu soit je m'en lustre l'asperge. Toi et ton petit copain vous nous pompez l'air avec vos ridicules petits discours grandiloquent sur le gouvernement. Vous ne valez pas mieux que la vermine. Et la vermine je l'écrase. Elle vous à dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Dégagez avant que j'égaye les couloirs avec vos tripes. On joue pas dans la même catégorie et personne ici ne mérite de grade car tous autant que vous êtes, vous ne restez que des assassins de guerre. »

Scandalisé, l'expression du blond était passée par toutes celles possible sous les répliques cinglante du cobaye qui bien qu'il mourait d'envie de faire plus que ça s'en abstint à regret. Il détestait ce genre de personne persuadée de faire le bien juste parce qu'elle se trouve du bon côté de la barrière. Il connaissait beaucoup de hors-la-loi plus juste et sincère. Et ces deux clowns devant lui n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Il délaissa la gorge du sergent secoué et ses griffes disparurent sous ses doigts humains et repris comme si de rien n'était son déjeuner qu'il termina dans le silence sans s'occuper des deux autres devant lui. À sa droite, la lionne souffla agacée et amusée bien que son sourire crispé laissait à désirer.

-« Depuis quand j'ai besoin de tes couilles pour me débarrasser des emmerdeurs ? »

-« Depuis que tu t'es fait couillonner par deux couillons actuellement absents pendant que tu moisis entre quatre murs à moitié crevée. Ça te va comme réponse ? »

-« Petit con. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime P'tit lion. »

-« Étouffe-toi avec mes céréales. On bouge ? »

-« Merci.. Ash et les autres nous attendent au terrain d'entraînement pour débuter le nouveau programme avec cette histoire de classement débile. Ensuite on va devoir allez passer des tests au labo en fin de journée. »

-« Trop coooool. Bon quand faut y aller.. Allez à plus les tapettes, faites pas trop de bruit y a du monde ici !»

-« Arrête ils vont rougir pfr! »

Les deux comparses s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste, laissant derrière eux deux Sergent partagé entre le scandale et la surprise pour l'un et l'autre. Ils venaient de s'en mordre les doigts en tentant une approche vers l'une de ces sentinelles. L'idée même de rencontrer autant d'amertume et d'agressivité avait à peine frôlé l'esprit du rose qui était demeuré meut après le rejet totale de la lionne à son égard. Lui qui était venu avec une simple question en tête se retrouvait sur le carreaux avec deux fois plus de questions et pas de réponse pour y remédier. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait en obtenir auprès de la personne concernée sans subir sa colère et une terrible correction pour cet affront envers lui et sa vision de la justice déformée. Le blond n'en menait pas large encore choqué qu'un vulgaire rat de laboratoire ait pu lui tenir de telle propos. Il se jura lui aussi de se surpasser pour montrer qui commandait ici. Une fois dans l'arène tout les coups était permit et il comptait bien laver son honneur bafoué par ces rats de laboratoire ramassé dans le caniveau.

* * *

-« Du nerf les fillettes, ces cinquante tours de terrains ne vont pas se faire tout seul. Ça traîne là, accélérez un peu bordel ! »

Les cadences augmentèrent légèrement sous les hurlement de cochon du haut-gradé même si certains ne se gênaient pour décocher des regards noirs en coin dès qu'il trouvait une nouvelle victime à rabaisser. Plus tard dans la journée, les sentinelles virent les deux sergents se joindre à l'entraînement pour commencer sérieusement à se hisser dans le classement prévu à cet effet. Sous les regards du chien rouge et du gradé désigné, les sentinelles enchaînaient les tours de terrains qui augment sur une lubie soudaine de l'Amiral Aikanu qui observait la nouvelle élite tenir bon malgré tout.

Courant en synchronisant leur rythme, Hermep et Coby dépassèrent Ash, Aaron puis Sacha qui jeta un regard discret au Rose prit sur les faits entrain de l'épier de manière toute sauf discrète. Ses yeux rouges lui faisaient face sans vaciller. Qu'il se sentait bête à rougir inutilement devant un tel regard dénué d'intérêt sur sa personne. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le noiraud courir à ses côtés comme un chien de garde qui protégeait ses arrières. La façon qu'il avait de la regarder aussi sincèrement lui faisait penser que peut-être c'était plus de l'amitié un peu comme lui qui ne savait plus ou il en était dans ses relations avec ce tortionnaire d'Amiral. Ses pensées et toutes ces questions redondante n'apportaient rien de bon et les remuer ne le faisait pas avancer de toute façon. Devant lui le blond semblait plus motivé que jamais à courir sans mesurer ses efforts. La prise de bec de cet après-midi lui restait encore sur l'estomac et il fulminait de n'avoir rien fait devant l'insolence de la sentinelle ! Si seulement il ne s'était pas laissé démonter aussi facilement, il lui aurait bien refait le portrait à ce petit con et à cette garce !

L'entraînement se déroulait sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'un incident que personne n'aurait prédit se produise. Deux des sentinelles s'écroulèrent en pleine course. Ash et Sacha. L'une prise d'un souffle au coeur soudain et l'autre avait littéralement perdue connaissance. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus et une pression insoutenable dans la poitrine la fit se contracter si violemment qu'elle en vomit le peu qu'elle avait avalé ce matin. Le sang noir contaminé se mêlait à la bouille informe du déjeuner remuait et convulser comme s'il était pourvu de volonté ! Autour d'elle les marines observaient la scène avec du dégoût dans le regard et de la pitié pour d'autre. Immobile, Coby observait blême les ravages des expériences douteuses du scientifique et les répercussions que cela impliquait sur les cobayes. Soudainement le jeune gradé commençait lentement à prendre conscience que la Marine qu'il idéalisait tant n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Là ou il luttait pour monter en grade n'était rien de plus qu'une arène ou on avait lâché les chiens et pris les paris avant même que le combat n'est réellement commencé. Tout était écrit. Et lui comme ces humains génétiquement modifié continuer à avancer sur l'échiquier sans savoir ou ça les mènerait.


	11. Sous la braise, laisse vit le diable

**Aye Aye mes lamas !**

 **Ouip j'ai été pas mal inspiré avec le dénouement du chapitre précédent. Autant vous le dire de suite, j'ai renoué avec mes amours de prédilection en style d'écriture. Voici un chapitre remplis de drame comme j'aime. Pas tapé ého !**

 **Une bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à m'insulter de tout les noms d'oiseaux dans la review pour mes lubies sadiques eheh moi aussi j'vous nem !**

* * *

 _Sous la braise, les cauchemar renaissent_

Ses paupières lourdes de fatigue battaient faiblement sous la clarté de la lumière blanche. Des picotements lui mordaient le bout des doigts et quelque chose gênait ses membres engourdis. Sa respiration lente et mesurée, ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à la clarté immaculée de la pièce. La scène lui rappela vaguement l'unique fois ou elle avait finit en charpie entre les mains du chirurgien de la mort qui durant des heures s'était acharné à sur son corps meurtri. Sa vue floue elle, n'arrivait pas à s'orienter correctement ni même à se souvenir ce qui l'avait menée dans ce lit.

Elle se sentait faible et vaseuse. En se relevant, elle chuta en rencontrant de la résistance autour de ses chevilles et poignets. Des sangles de cuirs entravaient ses mouvements, l'empêchant de bouger librement. La lionne grogna pas vraiment étonnée devant tant de précaution pour éviter tout incident. Entre leurs mains les Sentinelles étaient des bombes à retardement. Prêtes à exploser à tout moment. Autre chose attira son attention sur sa droite coupa court à ses réflexions. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la scène. Allongée dans un lit voisin, la peau aussi blanche que les draps qui la recouvrait. Un masque respiratoire ou des tuyaux reliés permettaient à l'oxygène de circuler librement. Des cernes épaisses sous ses yeux accentuaient son teint cadavérique. La poche de transfusion ou un liquide blanc s'écoulait lentement dans ses veines gonflées de sang noirs au niveau de ses poignets violacés. Une angoisse indescriptible secoua la pyromane qui retrouva l'usage de la parole devant cette vision.

-« Ash' ! »

Pas de réponse. Son coeur ou ce qu'il en restait s'emballa. Ses poings blanchirent et tirant sur ses entraves, elle se débattait comme un lion en cage. Ses yeux humides ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de ce qui se trouvait là. Comme une fatalité la vérité explosa au grand jour et elle refusa de l'admettre enragée de reconnaître que son combat est finalement vain. Que les autres aussi allaient mourir de la même façon comme des chiens. Et qu'elle aussi y passerait. Sa rage et l'impuissance décuplait ses forces et un cri fendit le silence du lieu mortuaire. Un nom chargé de tristesse et de mélancolie, un appel qui supportait tellement d'espoirs vains dans un souhait irréalisable. La porte s'ouvrit sans crier gare et des voix éclatèrent en échos à ses hurlements. Dans la panique l'inévitable s'était produit. La brune rendit l'âme et s'en alla dans un silence glacé comme si son existence n'avait duré qu'un instant avant la mort. Les sanglots étouffaient les voix muettes. Impuissant Kuroba observa Aghni recouvrir le corps inerte de la brune. Un air neutre au possible sur son visage fermé ne parvenait pas à dissimuler pour autant le chagrin qui le rongeait. À l'entrée Aaron et Kazhan tout aussi abattu gardaient le silence. Les lèvres serrées autour d'une cigarette, Aaron souffla une bouffée de nicotine devant lui. Ses yeux mordorés de rouge et d'argent rivés sur le lit sans sourciller. Alors qu'à son bras, Kazhan pleurait sans retenue toutes les larmes de son corps incapable de se contrôler. Même maintenant perdre un ami dans de telles circonstances restait aussi douloureuses. Le blond ébouriffa machinalement le plus jeune et porta la main à son coeur en baissant la tête en signe de deuil.

Empêtrée dans ses draps, Sacha renifla gênée par ses larmes et son nez humide. Kuroba la libéra et aussitôt elle se réfugia dans ses bras complètement abattue. Intérieurement le noiraud aurait sauté au plafond d'un contact aussi proche avec elle. Une de ses mains se perdait dans sa chevelure pour apaiser ses tremblements et les sanglots étouffés qui tâchaient son épaule protectrice. Il posa le menton sur sa tête le regard songeur. Finalement une vieille tradition qui n'existait qu'entre gladiateurs repris ses droits.

 _Dormons mes frères... loin de ce paradis de barbelés sanglants..._

 _Les bois maudits brûleront sous un millier d'âmes_

 _ardents et hurlantes de désespoirs,_

 _Le chant du fer se mêle dans le sang et_

 _vos cris mes frères,_

 _Bercés sous la brise mortuaire, la corde en collier funéraire_

 _sous leur pieds pendu dans le vide,_

 _Chante le vent qui les porte pour l'éternité, leurs âmes_

 _ont quitté la terre souillée,_

 _Les imposteurs jugent comme l'être divin,_

 _Dans la vallée de l'ombre et de la mort,_

 _nous demeurons immortels,_

 _Car le jour du courroux approche enfin_

 _le clan les guidera d'une seule main,_

 _Armé du bras vengeur, les lames chanteront à nouveau_

 _pour nos frères tombés trop tôt,_

 _Effaçons la terreur et réveillon la vôtre,_

 _Dans la chaleur des flammes brûlantes_

 _gronde le souffle de la révolte._

Le chant mourut comme il était venu. Les paroles avaient vu le jour dans la poussière des arènes de Marie-joie. Les larmes et le sang continuaient d'inspirer la force et l'espoir des combattants. Mourir sous le joug de la domination et l'oppression est terrible mais ils sont forgés ainsi. Ravaler la rancune et la douleur. Ils savent le faire mais personne ne compte en rester là.Ils comptaient bien réécrire l'histoire face à l'incertitude de l'avenir sombre qui les attendait. Le goût de vivre reste fort malgré tout. Montrer la voie aux nouvelles générations importait plus et donne du sens à ces épreuves subies. Et pourtant toutes lueurs d'espoirs les quitta face au diable qui fit irruption dans le laboratoire. Un air indescriptible déformait ses traits. Derrières ses lunettes rondes et cabossées, des yeux aux aguets passaient au peigne fin la salle recollant les pièces du puzzle rapidement dans son esprit. Une grimace méprisante siégea sur ses lèvres fines. D'un geste désintéressé il débrancha l'assistance respiratoire, ôta la perfusion de sérum et après un bref regard sur le corps, ordonna qu'on l'envoie à la morgue pour une autopsie plus approfondie. Il confia cette tâche délicate à son assistant sans lui demander son avis. Le médecin s'exécuta après un regard piteux vers les autres sentinelles.

-« C'est navrant. Si elle avait survécu, j'aurais pu en faire une arme de choix pour le corsaire Donquixote Doflamingo en compensation de la perte de cette sotte de cyborg puisqu'elle nous a filé entre les pattes. Je vais encore devoir faire une nouvelle étude sur les dosages pour voir ce qui a cloché cette fois. Il serait désastreux pour moi de perdre mon meilleur atout ! Oh, et une dernière chose Scarlet, l'Amiral Aikanu m'a fait part de son mécontentement sur vos attitudes inqualifiable à toi et Black. À l'avenir je serait vous, j'éviterais tout contact avec l'officier Coby. »

-« C'est lui qui m'a approchée avec son larbin blond. Je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler aux mouettes d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ! »

-« Fort bien. Il serait déplacé pour moi d'essuyer les colères fumantes du chien rouge ! Ta chaire en a bonne mémoire je suppose. »

-« Une vraie leçon en effet ! »

Le sourire suffisant du laborantin se mura en cette grimace pincée qu'il adoptait quand il obtenait satisfaction. L'orgueil et l'arrogance, un savant mélange de narcissisme composant une personnalité et une volonté à toute épreuve dans ce qu'il désirait sans aucune forme d'hésitation inutile.

-« Fort bien. Vous êtes convoqués chez l'Amiral tout les deux. Il a était mit au courant de vos écarts ce matin, concernant votre sanction... Il a été autorisé à en choisir une pour faire de vous deux un exemple. Allez-y, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous récupérer... »

La boule au ventre, les deux sentinelles quittèrent le laboratoire. Chaque pas les rapprochait de l'échafaud. Le souffle court et la tension nourrissait l'angoisse naissante au fond d'eux. Tout aussi nerveux que sa partenaire, Kuroba glissa ses doigts dans la main de Sacha. Le contact de ceux-ci la fit frémir et elle serra franchement sa main dans la sienne.

-« Je passerait en premier. En espérant qu'il se déchaîne de tout son soûl sur moi.. »

-« Il ne m'épargnera pas moins de coup. Ce type n'a rien d'humain, la douleur d'autrui ne l'atteint pas et le fait vivre. C'est pour ça qu'il est si haut dans la hiérarchie. Un bourreau pour la justice sans état d'âme et sans limite qui va dans leur sens, ils ne vont pas cracher dessus. »

N'y trouvant rien à redire, le noiraud demeura muet. Face à la porte, les deux expériences incertaines entrèrent dans l'antre de la bête. À l'autre bout de la pièce, assit derrière son bureau, Sakazuki le nez plongé dans la paperasse darda un regard noir sur les deux soldats cloués au sol par les pieds incapable d'avancer plus. Le chien fou souffla une bouffée de son cigare qu'il délaissa dans le cendrier sans pour autant l'éteindre. Oubliant ses documents temporairement, l'homme-lave quitta son siège, les mains jointes dans le dos ou sa cape volait derrière ses pas. À mit-chemin il s'arrêta net devant le jeune homme qu'il attrapa par la gorge. Sa poigne de fer n'épargna aucun peine à la sentinelle qui se débattait comme un diable pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le second poing lui broya l'estomac qui sous l'impact le fit cracher une giclée de sang. Le vétéran osa un sourcil devant ces griffes noires qui laceraient les manches de son costume bordeaux. Les crocs en évidence, Kuroba grognait en réponse à l'attaque de son agresseur. Le supérieur plissa les yeux, une veine battait dangereusement sur ses tempes. L'insolence du plus jeune causait sa perte et l'homme-lave lui asséna une pluie de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse toute résistance. Il le laissa tomber à terre à peine conscient. Étendu par terre, le visage du noiraud était à peine méconnaissable. Son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment. Son nez cassé virait au violet. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Debout devant lui, l'homme-lave ne lui épargna aucun répit et l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Kuroba s'écrasa contre une étagère et s'écroula vaincu.

Aikanu se retourna vers la silhouette de la lionne figée d'effrois devant l'état critique de son ami inconscient. Immense, son ombre l'enveloppa toute entière quand il amorça une approche vers elle. Aussi minuscule qu'une souris, elle n'en menait pas large face à lui. Des sueurs froides dévalaient le long de son front chutant sur ses vêtements. Les membres raides et tremblent elle oublia comment respirer, comment parler. Sa terreur muette renaissait de ses cendres. Cendres que l'Amiral prenait plaisir à raviver. Le coup détona dans l'air comme le tonnerre et Sacha ne put l'esquiver. Elle vola contre la porte qui s'ouvra en fracas sur le couloir. Étalée contre le mur, la lionne ne put réprimer un gémissement douloureux. La tête lourde, elle voulut se relever mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. Quittant ses appartements, le cerbère attrapa la pyromane qu'il releva sans difficulté à sa hauteur. Il dévisagea de haut cette tête blanche et repoussante d'un mépris à peine dissimulé. Ses yeux rouges rivés sur les serres du cerbère autour de sa gorge. Ses yeux rouges dardé sur les serres du cerbère contre sa gorge. Celles-ci se déplacèrent et la sentinelle sembla quitter sa transe plaquée ainsi contre le mur. Une poigne glissa dans son dos voûté et arracha la chemise de son uniforme.

Sa peau nue exposée sous l'oeillade intrusive et envahissante . La température grimpa d'un cran réveillant de récents souvenirs enfouis dans la chaire. La sueur perla de nouveau sur sa peau. Le sang lui vrilla la tête et sa respiration saccadée lui brûlait la gorge. La douleur éclata telle une braise, elle s'étendit vivement vorace et grandissante. Ignorant les hurlements de sa proie, le vétéran accentua la pression de sa paume grande ouverte entre les omoplates du dos exposé. À cette vitesse ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la lionne ne subisse le même sort que Portgas qui avait succombé des mois auparavant au poing de lave.

-"que signifie ceci Aikanu?"

Prit sur les faits, le chien fou relâcha sa victime qui s'écroula inerte et à moitié nue sur le sol du couloir. Le chien darda un regard ennuyeux et colérique sur l'intrus. Paré de son masque de sommeil, Kuzan jeta un regard en coin à la lionne inconsciente aux pieds du cerbère dont le dos laissait échapper des gerbes de fumées. Le faisan reporta son attention sur son collègue en costume rouge dans l'attente d'une réponse à sa question. Celui-ci répondit sans détour campant sur ses positions totalement imperturbable.

-« J'applique une sanction exemplaire pour dissuader les fortes têtes de récidiver à nouveau. »

-« Une sanction exemplaire ? Ne joue pas sur les mots Sakazuki. Ta punition tien plus de la torture et tu l'aurait sûrement tuée si je n'était pas intervenu. »

-« Je ne fait qu'appliquer la justice absolue. Tu devrait en faire autant Aokiji. »

-« Tuer gratuitement et sans raison ne fait pas partie de mes façons de faire. Tu ne fais que tuer sans distinction sous prétexte d'appliquer la justice comme excuse. »

-« Je me fiche de ce que tu pense. Je fais ce qu'il y a faire pour se débarrasser de la vermine.

-« Ce n'est pas de la vermine.. Plutôt que d'en faire des soldats d'élite, tu les brise et nourrit l'idée qu'ils se font du gouvernement.. »

-« S'ils meurent, on pourra toujours les remplacer, ce ne sont que des pions. »

-« Un jour tu regrettera de les avoir autant sous-estimé Sakazuki. »

Sans un mot de plus, le faisan s'avança et ramassa avec précaution le corps de la sentinelle inconsciente. Sa chemise ne couvrait presque plus rien sur son buste et par soucis de pudeur, il la couvrit de sa veste d'Amiral. Chargé, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans le bureau et aperçu Kuroba étendu sous une pile de livres tombés sur lui après la collision contre l'étagère. L'homme-glace ordonna à un soldat qui passait par là de s'occuper du noiraud et l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Derrière lui, Aikanu dévisageait son collègue d'une mine contrariée.

-« De quel côté est-tu Aokiji ? »

-« Hm ? »

-« Ton attitude ambigu à l'encontre du gouvernement pose de plus en plus problèmes. Les supérieurs ont des doutes sur ton intégrité. Certains affirment que tu trahiras la Marine. »

-« Je pense être le plus honnête concernant mes propres idéaux. S'ils commencent à douter de mes intentions c'est qu'ils ont du soucis à se faire inutilement. »

Sur ces paroles, l'Amiral bleu s'éloigna sans s'occuper de son collègue interloqué. Dans ses bras la jeune femme brûlante d'une fièvre soudaine battait des paupières fébriles. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles pour le faisan qui se décida à accélérer le pas pour arriver à l'infirmerie. Il pénétra à l'intérieur d'un pas pressé ou deux infirmières l'accueillirent étonnées de sa venue. Les deux jeunes femmes avisèrent la sentinelle inconsciente dans ses bras. Le faisan les dépassa pour allonger la lionne sur le dos et lui ôta sa cape maculée de sang et de peau carbonisée. Derrière lui, les deux infirmières horrifiées par l'état de son dos se regardèrent simultanément et se pressèrent pour administrer les premiers soins à la patiente.

Au centre de son dos gisait une plaie béante brûlée au troisième degrés entre ses omoplates. La chaire à l'air carbonisée sur les bords tombait en lambeaux. Du sang séché avait coulé hors de la blessure. Le contour de celle-ci rappelait sans s'y confondre l'empreinte d'une main humaine. Le diable l'avait marquée au fer rouge comme un animal sauvage, comme une vulgaire possession. Et rien que pour ça, une colère sourde grondait dans les poings du faisan. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme en blouse blanche. L'Amiral bleu darda un regard glaciale sur le laborantin accompagné de son assistant. Derrière ses lunettes, le regard du médecin se décomposa brutalement. Sa façade d'homme froid et distant se fissura définitivement. Sans un regard en arrière, il se précipita vers le lit qu'occupait sa fille. La vue de son dos mutilé ravagea le masque qu'il s'était forgé durant ses années de détention au quartier général. Une haine croissante s'étendait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Ignorant tout autour de lui, il ne voyait plus que le visage de sa fille inconsciente et faible. De l'autre côté, il vit également le visage ravagé de Kuroba prit en charge par un autre médecin occupé à le recoudre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour la première fois, Zero seulement conscience de son erreur: jamais il n'aurait du ramener sa fille dans cette prison qui la tuait un peu plus chaque jour. Après son visage, la marque qui dissimulait son appartenance en tant qu'ancienne esclave s'était consumée dans les flammes de la justice absolue.


End file.
